Amor propio
by louise29
Summary: Desde una perspectiva realista, cuando dos personas con personalidades opuestas buscan una armonía para coexistir... sólo pueden verse como amigos a pesar de que los hilos del destino demuestren lo contrario. Hanji incapaz de amar a alguien que le ha sido impuesto por el ser que más detesta vs. Levi que cada día la encuentra más fascinante al ser independiente. A/U
1. Prologo

Mucho gusto

Bueno, éste es mi primer fanfiction, honestamente tengo problemas de sintaxis gramatical, así que siéntanse bienvenidos a realizar correcciones de estilo de escritura y retroalimentación positiva, no obstante advierto, me gusta la escritura directa.

Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin me pertenece y éste es un A/U

/

* * *

Miro con curiosidad a los cuadros que encierran la oficina de mi padre, todos son retratos de mis ancestros con rostros fríos y sin emociones que solo quieren demostrar una cosa, poder. Veo en ellos el peso de lo que implica ser parte de ésta familia y aún no sé porque a pesar de todas esas barreras invisibles, he logrado mi cometido.

Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe, soy metafísica y esteta con un PhD en filosofía del MIT y me encuentro actualmente en la encrucijada de toda mujer ha sufrido al haber sido sometida ante una sociedad patriarcal y retrograda que debería haber sido mandada a recoger desde que se aprobó el sufragio femenino.

Con tan solo 27 años y una carrera prometedora en el campo de la investigación, mi padre quiere casarme, no obstante para mí eso es algo trivial. Sonrío para mí misma, sabiendo que no lo logrará,_ "va a tener que buscarse primero un hombre que me aguante"._

-Bueno hija, creo que ya es hora de que pienses en formar una familia, no está bien eso de estar sola-

"_Por qué no me dices más bien que me tienes ya vendida al mejor postor? No es que me interese mucho, al fin y al cabo con quien me case no va a interrumpir mi pasión"_ –Claro Padre, pero dime ¿Crees que exista alguien tan loco como para aceptarme?

Mi padre es un hombre chapado a la antigua, de esos que en pleno sigo XXI piensa que la mujer es solo para la casa, pero que por razones del destino tuvo la mala suerte de tener una hija que es considerada un prodigio, insisto, no lo digo yo, son los resultados de estudios que me han hecho desde pequeña y que ayudaron a que escapara de ésta prisión.

Naturalmente él siempre ha estado en contra de lo que implique un progreso para mí, en su visión quiere verme casada con alguno de sus asociados que le faciliten un valor comercial. No es para sentirse triste por mí, al fin y al cabo el matrimonio ni me va ni me viene siempre y cuando pueda hacer lo que yo quiera.

Veo a mi padre dispuesto a reprocharme con su conocimiento del mundo que ellos forjaron -Tú necesitas alguien que te demuestre quien eres en la vida Hanji, estas desde hace años en la edad de procrear y mírame, no tengo ningún nieto! No le encuentro nada de gracioso a tus estudios y ni te atrevas a volver a decirme que son tus hijos porque no te lo voy a tolerar otra vez. Hanji, sé una buena chica y cásate- Mi padre me mira con severidad pero nada de amor filial, eso sería bastante extraño.

-Hombre, realmente no entiendo porque estas tan empecinado en casarme y que tenga hijos, seré pésima mamá así como tú has sido un pésimo padre… ¡y no te atrevas a ofenderte!-Me mira furioso, pero al final agacha la cabeza- Sabes que tengo razón, a parte, por más de que tuviese hijos no te los dejaría ver, hazme un favor y llámame cuando sea algo importante-

Salgo de su oficina calmada, hace años que dejé de ofuscarme, sé que me casará, pero de ahí a tener hijos. Tengo demasiado amor propio como para exponerme a parir un hijo de alguien que por ahí será igual de retrogrado a él.

/

* * *

-¿Sigo sin entender porque tu tío me mando a llamar Erwin?- Lo miro con aprehensión, algo está tramando ese desgraciado, conozco ese misticismo socarrón.

-Ya lo sabrás Rivaille, solo espero que no te asustes con lo que te propondrá- Erwin me mira con una sonrisa de medio lado que solo significa un negocio exitoso.

-Eso me aterra más y lo sabes-

Mi nombre es Levi Rivaille, Soy arquitecto de profesión, con maestría en ingeniería civil y gerencia de proyectos. 35 años de estar respirando en la soledad, actualmente estoy decidido a encontrar una mujer organizada y limpia con la que pueda casarme, después de años de estar en la soltería solo puedo decir… que ya es hora.

Tengo OCD (trastorno obsesivo compulsivo) y es algo difícil de controlar teniendo en cuenta de que trabajo en el negocio de la construcción desde hace 8 años con Erwin que es mi socio.

Erwin me abre la puerta a una oficina Algo grande, ahí veo postrado en una silla reclinable a su tío Richard que me mira con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Enhorabuena Levi, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que aceptaras sentar cabeza-

Veo rápidamente a Erwin son interrogación, no obstante no pierdo la compostura al preguntar- Si señor, he llegado a la decisión de que quiero casarme, no obstante no encuentro el porque me invite a su despacho, a no ser que claramente tenga a alguien en mente…- Me detengo a pensar un momento que están tramando estos dos, por mi parte tengo una deuda pendiente con Richard Zoe al sacarme de una inminente bancarrota años atrás, la familia Zoe es muy reconocida por sus negocios en todo el mundo, casi todos en la familia son banqueros exitosos…. Casi todos, excepto!

Abro los ojos con reconocimiento al saber que están tramando estos dos, no pensé que pudiesen caer tan bajo- ¿Quiere que me case con su hija señor Richard?- Pregunto sorprendido, cualquier idiota pensará que se ha ganado la lotería, pero yo conozco a Hanji lo suficiente como para saber que ella es un alma libre y…. ¡desordenada!

-Por eso mismo te he escogido Levi Rivaille, eres demasiado rápido para las conjeturas y no tengo que dar demasiados rodeos, ¿que dices? Hanji es de por sí una joya, en el campo de la investigación es una científica demasiado reconocida, te hará bien tener una mujer de su calibre y ganarás más fama de la que actualmente tienes- Me mira con un entusiasmo inesperado, no sé qué estará pensando ese viejo decrepito, pero sé que no sirve de nada negarme.

Con resignación anticipada afirmo con la cabeza, por un lado, Hanji no tiene de otra si quiere seguir financiando sus investigaciones, eso lo sabemos ambos y aún si me negase, le tocará otro bastardo que ni siquiera entienda su forma de pensar, es la mejor opción para ambos.

-Erwin, llama a Hanji para darle la noticia. ¡Hemos encontrado a su esposo!-

/

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, sé que hay partes complicadas y que soy un desastre gramatical, pero espero que lo disfrutasen


	2. Fragmento de marioneta

AMOR PROPIO

Capítulo 1

FRAGMENTO DE MARIONETA

"_No tengo en qué ocuparme, no me salen los grabados, hoy no quiero ser dulce, tranquila, decente, sumisa, comprensiva, resignada, las cualidades que siempre ponderan los amigos. Tampoco quiero ser maternal"_ Poniatowska, Elena, _Querido Diego, te abraza Quiela_

Hanji se sentía plena con su forma de vida, había logrado convertirse en su modelo de vida contra viento y marea, y había conseguido el trabajo de sus sueños en el instituto de humanidades del MIT, no obstante, no tenía idea de los planes que se estaban maquinando a su espalda.

En esos momentos se encontraba en medio de un proceso de programación interdisciplinar, tenía a su cargo distintos especialistas desde artistas gráficos hasta físicos, en uno de los pocos lugares donde el arte y la ciencia se fusionaban para darle paso al ingenio. Era fascinante el experimento que se estaba realizando y se expondría en ARS ELECTRÓNICA en Linz. El resultado sería una locura, los niveles de emoción que experimentaba eran similares al amor.

-Si no te conociera diría que estas drogada- Moblit su principal asistente la veía con miedo, esos ojos de fascinación solo podían significar 12 horas de charla sobre un tema y esa noche quería ver a su hija antes de dormir.

Hanji sonríe para sí misma sabiendo lo que piensa su compañero – No te preocupes Moblit, puedes irte a casa, al fin y al cabo los únicos que se quedarán toda la noche hoy serán los programadores, por el momento no necesitamos tus asesorías de realidad virtual- Con malicia mira al equipo de programadores y les sonríe – ¿NO ES CIERTO MUCHACHOS?-

El equipo de programación la mira con pánico, después de un error de un dígito de la semana pasada casi todo se fue al carajo y la ira de la jefa de investigación no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera, un día puedes ser un científico respetado y al otro puedes estar fregando platos en una taberna del Cairo. -Ss si señora!- y empiezan a digitar como posesos.

Hanji los mira con satisfacción-Si no es más Moblit, mañana te quiero a las 7:00 para explicarte el paso a seguir del performance, quiero que ubiques al colectivo Shingeki, vamos a necesitar de Mikasa Ackerman y a Eren Yeaguer.-

Moblit al escucharla solo puede sonreír internamente, va a pasar algo maravilloso en el mundo del arte y de la ciencia –¡Por supuesto Hanji, los tendrás en línea a las 7:00 en punto!-

Hanji's POV

Voy saliendo del laboratorio con una felicidad absurda, ¡Esto va a cambiar el mundo estoy segura!

De repente suena mi celular y solo puedo pensar en que los programadores me van a presentar otra vez un error – ¡Si me van a llamar para decirme que otra vez se equivocaron en un cero, espero que ya tengan listos sus guantes para fregar platos el resto de sus vidas! Muajajajajaj! – sonrío al saber que causo terror

-_Esto… Hanji soy yo, Erwin…. ¿Estas bien?-_

Avergonzada le contesto- Hola primo, pensé que era una llamada del equipo de trabajo, lo siento mucho- raro en mí meter la pata, aunque él ya está acostumbrado a mis arranques de locura.

Se ríe al otro lado de la línea pero de repente calla abruptamente - ¿Erwin sigues ahí?- pregunto confundida

-_Hanji ¿Tienes una silla en la cual sentarte?- _Me pregunta y hace click algo en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué estas tramando? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hiciste?, dime Erwin!- Me desquicia saber que me ha involucrado en algo, la última vez termine en un bar con uno de sus accionistas manoseándome y de sólo acordarme me dan ganas de usarlo como experimento de bioarte injertándole hongos en la nuca.

-_Primero cálmate, yo no hice nada, es tu padre que me manda a enviarte una razón_- Suspira con falsa resignación, adoro a mi primo, pero sé que puede ser un desgraciado cuando le conviene

-Ya me senté, si es lo que quieres decir con "cálmate"…. ¡Habla ya!-

-_Hanji, te casas en dos semanas_-

_Silencio…._

_-¿Hanji?-_

_-¿Quieres saber con quién te casas por lo menos!?-_

Cuelgo con tranquilidad, esperaba que me vendiera mi padre…. ¿Pero Erwin?, la resignación de las mujeres en el mundo del poder es algo que se vive a diario, muchas somos simples marionetas para los negocios y yo he huido de mis obligaciones familiares durante mucho tiempo, no obstante una lágrima escapa de mis ojos. No todos los días te apuñala tu mejor amigo por la espalda y pierdes tu fe en la humanidad.

Levi's POV

La primera vez que vi a Hanji fue hace 3 años, acababa de ser financiado por su padre luego de una recesión económica en el país que ocasionó que el 80% de las industrias de la construcción quebrasen.

Richard me había invitado a su celebración de cumpleaños en un intento de demostrar poder, o eso supongo. No terminaba de fiarse de mí y no lo culpo al solicitar un préstamo de dos millones de dólares sin nada que lo solvente más que la fe de su sobrino.

Tomaba un canapé con champagne y me sentía fuera de lugar en toda esa opulencia y falsedad que implican los cumpleaños de las personas influyentes. Basura humana, me dije a mi mismo en ese momento.

_Flashback_

_-¡Levi hasta que te encuentro!- Me saluda Erwin acompañado de una mujer de cabellos castaños que curiosamente llamó mi atención- Te presento a mi prima Hanji- la muestra como si fuera un tesoro familiar y le brillan los ojos._

_Pongo los ojos en blanco por un instante al saber que está haciendo de celestina, pero me recupero y la miro fijamente, maldición…. Es más alta que yo- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Levi Rivaille-_

_Ella me mira con cansancio y aparente antipatía, pero se presenta con una ronrisa forzada- Hanji Zoe, conocida como la hija del cumpleañero, espero no te aburras pero así son las fiestas de negocios- Dice con sarcasmo y un tinte de malicia_

_Me agrada esta mujer, es lo único que pienso al verla con un vestido rosado y mocasines de hombre, una rebelde completa -Bueno, por lo visto todavía existen personas sinceras- le sale una carcajada al saber que veo sus zapatos y cambiando completamente de actitud y mira a Erwin con felicidad_

_-Te dije que te iba a agradar- Dice Erwin con una sonrisa que nos hace sentir un escalofrío a ambos por el momento, pero decidimos ignorarlo._

_-¡Por fin!, es la primera vez que conozco a alguien interesante en estas reuniones de dinero, Erwin me dice que eres arquitecto constructor, cuéntame, ¿qué te hizo escoger la construcción sobre el diseño?-_

_-Seguramente no el polvo- Susurra Erwin con una media sonrisa mientras que lo fulmino con la mirada y Hanji ladea la cabeza confundida, pero decido responder._

_-Mi énfasis en la carrera fue el área de estética, no obstante siempre me gustó la construcción y cuando me gradué me ofrecieron trabajo en ese campo, por un lado se gana bien y por el otro siempre me ha parecido que para diseñar hay que saber construir a la par, quien sabe si en unos años abra una extensión de diseño en la compañía, pero por el momento debo enfocarme en perfeccionarme como constructor y a decir verdad estoy más interesado en el campo de la investigación que en el del diseño- La miro con decisión y ella sonríe como si estuviese en una dulcería._

_Erwin como economista que es nos mira con aburrimiento –Muchachos los dejaré hablando porque no tengo idea de lo que van a hablar y Levi, has despertado el interés de Hanji- Eso último lo dice temblando y con cara de pánico_

_-¡Por supuesto que ha despertado mi interés!, quien iba a pensar que en una reunión de mi padre podría hablar sobre mi profesión sin que me vieran como una loca, gracias Erwin, ya puedes irte- Hanji lo empuja con los brazos y me atrapa con las manos como si fuese el amor de su vida, bueno… al verla sé que será el amor de la mía. - ¿Qué piensas de Deleuze y Guattari?- La miro con espanto pero digo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza_

_-Odio mil mesetas con toda mi alma, los filósofos pos modernos gustaron de elaborar textos confusos para los lectores y no lo voy a alabar- Acabo de fusilar uno de los libros más representativos de la pos modernidad y sé que conjuntamente me estaré ganando su aprobación o desprecio con una opinión tan directa._

_Ella con la boca abierta de la impresión, termina por sonreír- ciertamente, eso es lo que un lector sentiría, no puedo culparte al odiar ese libro, creo que otros textos de ellos son más interesantes y menos confusos, yo personalmente prefiero leer el hombre simbiótico de Rosnay, tu sabes, a pesar de ser redundante es un texto fascinante porque te presenta las ideas claras y sin rodeos- Me mira expectante y yo solo puedo sentir una corriente eléctrica, esa mujer es un tesoro de la humanidad._

– _Pero bueno, creo que debo partir, mañana salgo a Linz en el vuelo de las 5:00 y no he hecho maletas, Ha sido un gusto el conocerte Levi Rivaille- Se despide besándome la comisura de los labios_

Desde ese día no la he vuelto a ver.

**Aclaraciones:**

Ars Electronica es uno de los eventos de arte contemporáneo más importante del mundo cuya sede actual se encuentra en Linz.

El MIT tiene un laboratorio de humanidades donde se fusionan la ciencia, las artes y humanidades en experimentos interdisciplinares cuyo objetivo es la interactividad.

La familia de Hanji actualmente vendría teniendo en su poder, transnacionales de servicios bancarios lo cual hace que aunque ella sea una científica respetable, tenga que aceptar las órdenes de su padre, quien tiene la influencia equivalente a la de Dupont en el mundo.

Mil Mesetas capitalismo y esquizofrenia, es un libro de Deleuze y Guattari, dos de los filósofos más influyentes del pos modernismo

El hombre simbiótico de Joel de Rosnay es un libro que recomiendo con toda mi alma, habla de los paradigmas actuales de la humanidad y de las posibles soluciones de los mismos.


	3. To the end

AMOR PROPIO

Capítulo 3

To the End

"_Like any artist without an art form, she became dangerous."_ Toni Morrison, Sula

* * *

Levi's POV

Es una sensación agridulce estar pensando en esa mujer, solo la he visto una vez en mi vida y ha sido suficiente para saber que es la indicada. A pesar de que me hubiese gustado una mujer con menos grados de libertad que estuviese dispuesta a besar el suelo que yo piso, sé que al final hubiese satisfecho mi ego, más no sería realmente feliz.

-¡Erwin, bastardo! Dime la razón por la cual vendiste a tu prima de ese modo- finjo recelo a pesar de que quiero a esa mujer, el hecho de que fuese por obligación no me satisface en lo más mínimo.

-¡Porque si no eras tú! hubiese sido otro bastardo que no la supiese valorar. Levi, lamento haberte metido en este problema pero Hanji necesita a alguien como tú, ustedes…. Son el uno para el otro-

-Erwin, la conocí una noche y la desquiciada me habló sobre Deleuze y Guattari, y esos dos autores están en mi lista negra de material bibliográfico, prefiero leerme crepúsculo y eso es mucho decir- Lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados , mientras que el deja escapar una carcajada

-De verdad le gustaste entonces, solo cuando alguien mueve su mundo utiliza a esos autores para escudarse- Le salen lagrimitas de los ojos- Pero en serio… ¿te leerías crepúsculo? Pfff! Jajajajajaj-

Lo miro con ojos chiquitos, me pasé un poco a decir verdad…. Prefiero leerme mil mesetas, pero no me voy a echar para atrás- bueno Erwin, después de que me has casado con la versión sexy de Michio Kaku*, te pondré a leer los dos libros y no harás trampa, quiero una reseña de ambos para el lunes- Lo miro con cara de sádico y él sabe que de no entregarme la reseña morirá.

-Kaku es físico, podrías compararla más bien con Claudia Giannetti* si lo deseas pero realmente…. ¿Leerás una reseña de crepúsculo por castigarme*?-

Erwin me mira como si tuviese dos cabezas pero le respondo con calma- Petra ya se lo leyó, así que ella será quien te evalúe, disfruta tu fin de semana- Salgo silbando con tranquilidad, al fin y al cabo, tendré a Hanji en un vestido de novia solo para mí y me va a encantar.

* * *

Hanji's POV

Furiosa al recibir esa terrible noticia, después de contactar con Kac* para inscribir a Erwin en un experimento de bioarte donde le injertaran hongos, decido ingresar al sótano de mi pequeña casa a entrenar y concluyo que debo apagar mi cerebro.

Es mi tercera bolsa rota en una hora….. Pero continúo dando puños y patadas como una posesa, cuando tocan a mi puerta espero que sea Annie, es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria y la necesito en estos momentos. Pocas veces en la vida me dejo sentir como el resto de los seres humanos y ésta es una emergencia.

-Annie que bueno que llegaste- Abro con premura, pero me encuentro con la cara de Erwin, y lo único que se me ocurre es mandarle un puño a la cara

-¡Hijo de tu grandísima! No te insulto porque tu madre es mi tía y la quiero, ¡pero que carajos haces aquí!- Lo miro con ira y recelo

Erwin se levanta del piso con el ojo morado y dice- Caramba, se me olvidaba que hacías kickboxing, ahora sí que voy a compadecer al pobre de tu marido-

Lo fulmino con la mirada y respondo -¡Donde me vuelvas con esas te emparejo el otro ojo! ¡Así que habla de una vez! ¿¡Por qué carajos lo hiciste!? Erwin te confié mi vida desde un principio porque supuse que eras el único con corazón en ésta familia- Lágrimas contenidas en mi rostro luchan por escapar, pero necesito primero una explicación.

Al verme así Erwin vuelve a su postura seria y me dice- Hanji, era la única forma de protegerte. Escogí a tu marido por encima de tu padre, porque sé que él te cuidará cuando llegue el momento-

-Yo no necesito nadie que me cuide y lo acabaste de comprobar- susurro con la voz más grave y ruda que puedo generar, él me mira nervioso y asiente.

-Lo sé, pero si no lo escogía yo, lo iba a hacer tu padre y sabiendo a quien tenía en mente debía apurarme para no verte con un infeliz que te quiera solo para fregar platos- Lo miro con reproche, no obstante sé que tiene razón.

Suspirando hago la pregunta de la noche

-¿Quién es mi futuro esposo?

-Levi Rivaille-

….

Abro los ojos a más no poder, ese pequeñín tiene lo suyo, no lo niego, es inteligente, con un rostro muy atractivo y tiene buenas nalgas, pero… ¿Por qué me acepto?

Erwin sabiendo que voy a preguntar responde- Tiene una deuda pendiente con tu padre, no obstante le pareces bonita y teniendo en cuenta como son los dos, estoy seguro de que puede funcionar-

-¿Acaso con quien carajos me iba a casar mi padre?- Le pregunto al saber que Erwin ha sacrificado a su mejor amigo por mi bienestar.

-Eso… es mejor que no lo sepas, no quiero que te encierren en guantanamo por asesinar a tu padre- Sé que no está bromeando cuando me lo dice, así que agacho la mirada y con una media sonrisa le digo- Espero que el enanin tenga estamina, la necesitará conmigo-

-Oh, no tienes idea- Me sonríe al saber que ya estoy mejor…. Y que no lo mataré, por ahora.- Sólo no le hables de Mil Mesetas-

-¿Lo odió?- Sé que ese libro es la pesadilla de muchos seres humanos, en especial el capítulo del rizoma. Pero admiro la sinceridad con la que Levi me explicó su desagrado.

-Me puso a leer eso y crepúsculo de castigo- Me mira con una cara de cachorro abandonado, no obstante mi cara de satisfacción me hace confesar.

-Olvídate eso de que Levi y yo nos llevaremos bien- Erwin me mira extrañado, pero lo corrijo- ¡lo estoy amando! ¡Nos vamos a llevar de maravilla!- Le pongo a Erwin un pedazo de carne en el ojo y dando saltitos de felicidad busco el ungüento, Levi va a ser interesante.

* * *

General POV

Es un día normal para Annie quien va saliendo de su trabajo como diseñadora cuando ve 30 mensajes de voz pendientes de Hanji, sabiendo que rara vez se comporta como un ser humano normal, sale para la casa de su mejor amiga.

Media hora después ha parqueado el carro en la que puede ser una situación de vida o muerte, siente pánico al pensar que algo grave le pasó a su amiga y cuando abre la puerta el panorama no es muy alentador al encontrarse con un Erwin sentado en la cocina con un pedazo de carne congelada en el ojo…

-No voy a preguntarte que pasó pero ese morado tiene etiqueta de Hanji- Saluda con una expresión de sospecha y la calma aparente de un depredador.

Erwin sonríe tristemente y contesta- cuando Hanji te cuente todo déjala terminar de explicar antes de intentar matarme, sólo te pido eso, me retiro antes de que me dejen sin volver a ver la luz del día…. nos vemos primita- Trata de salir corriendo atropelladamente, sí Hanji enojada da miedo, estar con esas dos juntas en una situación así es un suicidio.

La susodicha entra con un ungüento extraño y sonríe con calma agarrándolo del hombro y volviéndolo a sentar-Tu tranquilo, ya se me pasó el mal genio contigo, al fin y al cabo tienes razón- Annie los mira confundida, ahora sí que no sabe que pasó….-Me caso en dos semanas, así que vas a ser mi madrina de bodas- Responde como si hablara del clima.

Después de dos minutos de silencio aparente, Annie la mira seriamente y le dice – ¿dónde están las cámaras escondidas? ¡Si creíste que me iba a tragar esa babosada si estas pero desquiciada!- sigue buscando con los ojos por toda la habitación algún signo de que le están tomando del pelo.

-Annie, es verdad. Mi tío lo ha decidido- Dice Erwin con los ojos cerrados esperando otro golpe, no obstante nunca llega a su cara, porque Annie ha desfallecido de la impresión.

Hanji Pone los ojos en blanco y mientras que acuesta a su amiga en el sofá de la sala se pregunta internamente si alguien en su sano juicio pensó alguna vez en lo que implicaba casarla –Nos veremos mañana Erwin, ésta será una noche larga-Quien iba a pensar que sería su mejor amiga la que se desmayaría.

* * *

Aclaraciones

Michio Kaku es uno de los físicos más interesantes de los últimos años, recomiendo leer física de lo imposible, es maravilloso .

Claudia Giannetti por su parte es especialista en media art, teórica y escritora, de sus textos más reconocidos se encuentra estética digital.

Eduardo Kac es uno de los artistas más influyentes del bioarte, sus exposiciones al desdibujar la línea entre ciencia, vida, arte y ética lo convierten en una de las personas más polémicas de la actualidad. Dejaré a su juicio lo que piensen de él.

Lamento si alguna lectora gusta de crepúsculo, pero siendo realistas ese libro es lo más opuesto a Levi que me pud imaginar.


	4. Handsome Akward

Amor propio

Capítulo 4

Handsome Akward

-Veo que despertaste- Indica Hanji con dos tazas de chocolate caliente en cada mano - ¿Sabes que es extraño que seas tú quien termine colapsando de la impresión y no yo?- Se sienta en una butaca y busca malvaviscos para acompañar.

Annie la mira con reproche y responde- Bueno, no eres la persona con más tacto al dar noticias, ¿No que íbamos a conformar una comunidad de solteronas?-

-Habla por mí, porque yo sé que Berholdt y Armin andan detrás de ti desde hace dos años… deberías dar una respuesta en vez de hacerte la inocente cada vez que se te insinúan- Dice Hanji con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ya sabes que pienso al respecto, Berholdt puede parecerte un bombón, pero no es mi tipo y a pesar de que me fascina lo que tiene la cabeza de Armin, no puedo decir lo mismo de su físico- Hace un puchero de fastidio mientras recibe una de las tazas y toma un sorbo- joder! Está caliente-

Hanji a carcajadas responde- Deberíamos fusionarlos, así saldría tu espécimen perfecto, con el cuerpo de Berholdt y el cerebro de Armin no saldrías de tu casa nunca- dice con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pfff jajajajajajaj- Solamente Hanji puede hacer esas conjeturas tan aceleradamente –por eso eres mi mejor amiga- Saca una sonrisa desquiciada que asustaría hasta al perro de Hitler, pero que con Hanji no tiene efecto, ella ya sabe que su mejor amiga tiene cara de espía ruso de nacimiento.

-No toda la vida puedes andar seria como si el mundo te debiera algo- Responde Hanji con tranquilidad, mientras asiente con los hombros.

Con un brillo inesperado en los ojos, Annie asiente y cambia su sonrisa desquiciada a una más bizarra -Tienes razón, pero como la que se va a casar primero eres tú y tenemos sólo dos semanas voy a tener que llamar a todos mis contactos, a parte de que tengo muy poco tiempo para confeccionarte el traje, ¡joder!-

Hanji se sienta en el piso al darse cuenta de su error al pedirle a Annie que sea su madrina de bodas, desde ese momento desea morir, ya ni injertarle un Hongo en la cabeza a Erwin la va a animar…. Pero aun así responde- ¿Por dónde tenemos que empezar?-Al mal paso darle prisa.

Annie de profesión es el equivalente a John Galliano* con 20 años menos y un carácter un poco más ácido, es tan importante en el mundo de la moda que hasta Anna Wintour* la alaba y Hanji que siempre ha optado por lo irreverente duda si lograrán ponerse de acuerdo – Como ya sé que tienes en mente Annie, mi única restricción es que el tema será la naranja mecánica*-

-No podría pedir menos de ti Hanji, ¿Entonces usaras un traje masculino blanco para tu boda?, pobre de tu esposo-

* * *

Levi's POV

Acabamos de organizar el programa arquitectónico de una división de oficinas y comercio, nos reunimos con los de diseño mientras almorzamos, he de decir que mi equipo de trabajo es el equivalente a mi familia y es por eso que me gusta conformar un ambiente cómodo.

Petra me mira extrañada al notar que estoy un poco menos estoico de lo usual y pregunta- Jefe, ¿Algo pasó? Su cara de felicidad da miedo-

Aumento mi sonrisa y le respondo –Me caso en dos semanas, Ral tú y Aururo están invitados claramente, sólo no se pongan a hacer bebes en la recepción, los encontré la semana pasada en la mesa de dibujo- Entrecierro los ojos con asco.

-Ssi Señor!- Petra me mira pálida al saber que la he descubierto – Me alegro por su futura esposa, pero, ¿Quién es?-

-Será una sorpresa- Digo con misterio y salgo de la oficina, mañana todos lo sabrán.

Con respecto a Hanji, he decidido enamorar a esa mujer en dos semanas, no será realmente mía hasta que ella se permita quererme, en pocas palabras, es una apuesta para el resto de nuestras vidas, o me ama o me detesta.

-Erwin, necesito el número de Hanji- Voy al punto como siempre, no le voy a dar el gusto de saludarme

-_Levi, tengo un morado en un ojo… ¿En serio quieres verla_?- Me saluda Erwin con un tinte de miedo

-"_¡Tengo una razón más para quererla_!" claro que la quiero ver. Es prácticamente mi esposa, Einstein…- Digo con sarcasmo sabiendo que lo estoy cabreando

Resopla por un momento pero resuelve contestarme -A tu juicio, no sé si alegrarme o sentirme miserable porque ambos se están acercando por hacerme sufrir- Me da el número de teléfono rápidamente y cuelga sin despedirse

Miro el celular con asombro, Vaya Erwin, esos modales van a tener que ser amaestrados, me pregunto qué dirá mi prometida cuando se lo comente

-Al mal paso darle prisa, aunque la verdad no le veo nada de malo- Marco de una vez, no le voy a dar vueltas al asunto

-_Aló, ¿Hola?-_

-Nos vemos Mañana a las ocho de la noche, en el Concord's- Digo con frivolidad a pesar de que siento los nervios de punta

_-Oh eres Levi- Responde entusiasmada- Claro que me encantaría salir contigo mañana, no eres de muchas palabras ¿Cierto?, bueno no te preocupes que ya te estoy queriendo, gracias por castigar a Erwin-_

-Gracias a ti, me conto que le hiciste un morado en un ojo. Solo espero que no quieras hacerle uno a tu futuro esposo- Susurro la última parte juguetonamente

-Ohh no tienes idea de lo que quiero hacerte bombón, ¡nos veremos mañana entonces!- Cuelga dejándome confundido… ¿lo decía en serio? ¿o va a experimentar conmigo?

Espero que sea la primera ya decía mi mejor amigo que su prima estaba loca y lo voy a tomar literal hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

* * *

Agradezco los reviews anteriormente escritos, me llenan el alma. Lastimosamente no entiendo mucho como es el mecanismo de los reviews y hasta ahora los pude leer bien en el perfil (soy nueva en esto).

Pd. Posteriormente citaré las instituciones disciplinarias de Foucault, pero explicándolo desde la arquitectura.

Aclaraciones

John Galliano, fue diseñador en jefe de Dior hasta Febrero del 2011 cuando fue despedido por comentarios antisemitas en estado de embriaguez. En mi opinión personal, si bien lo que hizo está mal, como diseñador ninguno lo iguala.

Anna Wintour es la máxima autoridad sobre moda del mundo, Es la editora jefe de Vogue en Estados Unidos, ha convertido a Vogue en la biblia de la moda porque a diferencia de las otras revistas que venden a partir de las inseguridades de la mujer (de como conquistar a tu hombre perfecto y todas esas babosadas de chismes), Vogue vende buen gusto a partir de la ambición, a pesar de que no todas las lectoras puedan comprar los artículos que la revista promociona, refleja a una mujer fuerte e independiente que consigue las cosas es para sí misma, no para complacer a los demás.

La naranja mecánica es una película de Kubrick basada en una novela distópica, va perfecto para una boda entre Hanji y Levi, ¿o es mi imaginación retorcida?.

Concord's es un Hotel de Massachusetts, tiene un ambiente agradable


	5. Ishtar

Amor propio

Capitulo 5

Ishtar

"_En un tiempo donde las palabras no son las que hablan sino las emociones,__  
__el necesitarnos los unos a los otros fue lo que le dio origen al amor_" Girugamesh, Ishtar

* * *

Hanji's POV

Camino con pasos acelerados hacia un destino fabuloso, estoy a punto de materializar mis sueños, cada proyecto es como un hijo nuevo, lo nutres desde el concepto hasta que se convierte en una realidad autónoma y cobra vida propia al interactuar con los prosumidores*.

-Hanji, que bueno que llegaste, Eren y Mikasa vienen en camino a discutir contigo los ámbitos preliminares- Habla Moblit entregándome los resultados obtenidos por los programadores.

-Perfecto, no es necesario que te diga que es lo que vamos a hacer, ya conoces en procedimiento de quienes van a ser los próximos Ulay y Abramovic*, aunque aun no entiendo el mecanismo con el que trabajan esos equipos de maniobras tridimensionales, debo darle las gracias a Armin, cualquier acto del cirque du soleil se queda pequeño ante lo que esos tres pueden hacer juntos-

-Te noto extraña, en estos momentos deberías estar gritando como loca y dando saltos de felicidad, ¿Paso algo?- Moblit me conoce desde hace mucho, pero no sé si sea adecuado decirle la verdad, mi trabajo va por encima de todo lo demás.

Suspiro como quien no quiere la cosa- Hay algo que va a cambiar mi vida para siempre, pero eso no es importante por el momento, cuando terminemos la reunión te cuento, ¿está bien?- Lo miro con ojos suplicantes, en serio que no quiero profundizar en el tema.

-Como digas jefecita, eres tu quien manda- Mi asistente me da una sonrisa de disculpa – Prosigamos entonces, esa plataforma digital va a ser una locura-

* * *

General POV

Al llegar Eren y Mikasa Ackerman al laboratorio no se pudieron sentir más extrañados, sus recuerdos de la última vez que estuvieron allí son memorables. En un experimento en el que estudiaron sus cuerpos a más no poder y sus emociones… se confesaron a partir de electrodos y resonancias que delataron su inevitable atracción.

Estaban completamente agradecidos con Hanji quien jugó de cupido sin querer pero gracias a eso tienen dos años de casados y a pesar de las complicaciones por el supuesto incesto que supone casarse entre hermanos adoptivos han logrado esa armonía que sólo se consigue una vez en siglos

.

-¡Qué bueno que llegan! Ya me hacía falta mi dúo favorito- Les sonríe Hanji con resignación y fingido entusiasmo "_Me hubiese gustado encontrar a alguien que me complemente como ellos dos lo hacen…. Bueno, el amor no nace de la obligación_"

-Hubiésemos llegado un poco antes pero Eren quería darte algo en agradecimiento por la última vez- Mikasa saca una cajita de su bolso y se la entrega a Hanji en la mano –Ábrelo, espero te guste-

La esteta se queda extrañada ante el gesto gentil de Mikasa pero recobra su entusiasmo y abre la cajita mostrando una cadena con un dije peculiar- ¡Vaya, es el enlace químico de la serotonina! ¡Wow! ¡Gracias!, se han ganado mi amor eterno muchachos- Hanji olvidándose de los problemas que la agobian decide seguir con lo que hace falta del proyecto.

Recobra su postura de investigadora y llama su atención -Pero bueno espero estén preparados para lo que vamos a hacer, no hay tiempo que perder-

Eren y Mikasa al ver esos ojos brillantes de Hanji, se toman de las manos esperando salir vivos del laboratorio.

Después de la reunión clave para el performance dentro de la simulación visual y del contacto con los programadores, Hanji salió de su trabajo a las cinco y media.

-Lo mejor será arreglarme, al fin y al cabo no sirve de nada luchar contra algo que va a pasar- Se dice a sí misma con desgano y entra a darse un baño reparador.

Posteriormente escoge un vestido blanco minimalista de la colección de primavera verano del 2013 de Calvin Klein y unos flats de Jimmy Choo, su estilo personal siempre ha sido un poco masculino y de líneas simples contrario a su personalidad, a pesar de tener buen gusto de nacimiento y a una gurú personal de la moda como Annie, siempre opta por la comodidad. Se arregla el pelo en una media coleta y se aplica un poco de maquillaje en tonos fríos, no tiene razones para verse mal.

Sale en su camioneta y mentalmente se dice a sí misma "_esperemos que no tenga que fingir locura_"

* * *

Levi ha llegado una media hora antes, es un maniático del control, reservó la mejor mesa y organizó el menú, quiere que para su acompañante la experiencia de comer sea satisfactoria hasta el final, no planea dejarle flores, Hanji es del tipo de mujer a la que antes de llenarla con palabras bonitas hay que acariciarle el cerebro, no se emocionará con cosas superfluas y sin un sentido lógico.

Finalmente la ve en la entrada, con una postura relajada y una sonrisa fresca que no está fingiendo, no lo necesita.

* * *

Hanji's POV

Más que nervios siento alivio al llegar, pensé en un momento que Levi estaría molesto por todo lo que nos ha hecho pasar Erwin, no obstante lo encuentro atractivo con una camisa y un pantalón totalmente negros…

- Veo que me estabas esperando, tengo curiosidad ¿Por qué los arquitectos siempre visten de negro? Digo, te ves atractivo pero hasta tu ropa interior es negra, ¿Cierto?-

Levi me da una sonrisa lasciva y me responde- ¿Por qué lo preguntas "_esposa mía_", quieres averiguarlo por ti misma?-

Me sonrojo como colegiala, debería ponerme un bozal antes de salir de la casa, no obstante me niego a dejarlo ganar esta partida – Ya tendremos tiempo para eso, pero no creo que sea factible cambiarme el tema, responde "_amorcito"_ - Le digo con una voz autoritaria

Me corre la silla para sentarme y huele mi cabello con suavidad haciéndome sentir nerviosa ante la invasión de espacio personal - El negro representa el espacio, la vacuidad, tu sabes que nosotros diseñamos bajo el principio de lleno y vacío, por otro lado representa a los arquitectos a nivel internacional, es una institución y un código que nos identifica-

- Interesante, no obstante, yo optaré por la paleta de colores que me haga sentir bien, espero no te moleste tener a tu prometida en el altar de traje blanco-

-Veo que ya la estás planeando, dime esteta… ¿cuál es el concepto de nuestra boda?-

-¡La naranja mecánica!- digo con felicidad, quien sabe si se atragante, no obstante él decide sorprenderme

-No me molesta tener a la novena sinfonía de marcha nupcial, pero espero no vayas a ir desnuda a nuestra boda- Dice con malicia recordando esa escena en la que Alex se encuentra con dos muchachas en la tienda de discos

-¡No!, ambos iremos como "Drugos" al altar- Respondo escandalizada, me sigue saliendo el tiro por la culata, éste hombre es más retorcido de lo que pensé.

Pasan dos minutos de silencio incomodo ente Levy y yo, pero termina por responder voz monótona-No me pondré un protector testicular-

Suelto una carcajada victoriosa- Deberías proteger esa Leviconda, ¿no crees "cariño"?- Le digo con malicia

-¿Tienes miedo de que te muerda acaso?- levanta una ceja fingiendo incredulidad

-Para nada- Miento como una bellaca, claro que estoy muerta del susto.

* * *

Aclaraciones

Prosumidores es un término utilizado en el libro de economía naranja del BID, en el cual los consumidores de economía creativa procesan ese contenido e intervienen transformándolo

Ulay y Abramovic son los abuelos del performance, tuvieron una relación amorosa que yo definiría como perfecta porque lograron expresar en sus actos el inicio, madurez y muerte del amor, se reencontraron 23 años después de su separación en el MoMa de Nueva York.

Serotonina es la hormona de la felicidad en el ser humano, no sé si han visto esos collares de enlaces químicos pero yo estoy loca por tener uno.

Los Drugos son el grupo de Alex en la Naranja Mecanica, la pandilla de ultraviolencia quienes cometen fechorías a lo loco, recomiendo no ver la película a personas sensibles, después daré otras referencias sobre diversos temas.


	6. I never told you what I do for a living

Amor propio

Capítulo 5.2

I never told you what I do for a living

* * *

"_Suelto una carcajada victoriosa- Deberías proteger esa Leviconda, ¿no crees "cariño"?- Le digo con malicia_

_-¿Tienes miedo de que te muerda acaso?- levanta una ceja fingiendo incredulidad_

_-Para nada- Miento como una bellaca, claro que estoy muerta del susto."_

* * *

Hanji's POV

Llega el mesero a pedir nuestra orden, me decido por las costillas de cerdo a la parrilla con una torta de cangrejo y de tomar un Cabernet Sauvignon para digerir la carne. Por su parte Levi escogió una ensalada cesar y la sopa del chef acompañado de un vino Rosado Chileno.

Me he predispuesto a que ésta será una noche larga y tediosa, a veces me pregunto si nacer mujer fue una maldición, no lo digo porque me disguste ser parte del género, sino porque según la sociedad si eres mujer, antes eres hija, madre, hermana, tienes responsabilidad de ser femenina, de ser servicial y sumisa. Y eso no ha cambiado, en pleno siglo XXI somos pocas las mujeres que somos bien pagas por nuestra profesión, que hemos superado las barreras del género, que somos consideradas igual de valiosas a un CEO.

Levi se presenta a mí como un reto a mi libertad, esa que toda mujer contemporánea anhela, porque desde las oleadas feministas que permitieron además del sufragio femenino, nos dimos cuenta que el modelo patriarcal es obsoleto y que si una mujer quiere ser madre, lo hace porque lo decidió ella, no porque la sociedad se lo imponga.

Él es todo lo que una mujer podía desear, es encantador, seguro de sí mismo, apuesto… pero a estas alturas de mi vida sé que el modelo del príncipe azul no existe y que realmente es un sapo disfrazado.

Con todo el desencantamiento que siento cuando lo veo ser "perfecto" para mí, es inteligente y mordaz, no pienso ceder.

Sé que quiere algo más y no me va a gustar.

Cambio a un semblante completamente serio, creo que me he cansado de jugar -Levi, sé que quieres algo de ésta cena y prefiero la sinceridad-

Él hace una mueca de disgusto ante mi cambio de actitud, no obstante me responde con tranquilidad - Es cierto, tengo dos intenciones pero la segunda la guardaré para cuando nos casemos, por ahora sólo te puedo decir que lo primero era comprobar si eras la persona adecuada para mí- Dice con autosuficiencia, a veces odio que los hombres demuestren su ego abiertamente.

No obstante decido indagar un poco más –No es que me interese tu veredicto en lo más mínimo, yo soy como me ves y no pienso cambiar para complacerte, pero ahórrame el esfuerzo de averiguar si nos casamos o no- Lo miro con frivolidad, no estoy dispuesta a fingir que me desagradan sus juicios de valor.

Levi sonríe y me hipnotiza por un segundo "_diablos, es apuesto como el solo_", se pone de rodillas con todo el restaurante observandonos y ahora sí que me sorprende al sacar una caja negra _"Oh no, realmente no esperaba esto en nuestra primera cita_" ¡estoy jodida!

–Hanji, en la vida he conocido a alguien tan divertida e inteligente como tú, sólo te puedo prometer que nunca interrumpiré tu trabajo y que te daré toda la libertad de desarrollar tus investigaciones, no te cortaré las alas. Con todo lo anterior dicho, te pido que te cases conmigo y que me permitas quererte-

Me mira expectante y en ese momento, cuando ya he procesado la propuesta respondo con calma.

Lo miro como quien no quiere la cosa, pero me resigno -Acepto, Levi Rivaille, seré tu esposa con todo lo que eso implica, pero tendrás que ganarte mi afecto, respeto y cariño- Muestro una sonrisa retadora y le saco la lengua juguetonamente.

-Me encantan los retos señorita Zoe, sólo espero no piense que la acosaré como a los presos de un panóptico- Lo dice otra vez con su voz monótona, pero ha dado otra vez en el blanco.

-Veo que conoces del trabajo de Foucault, ¿qué opinas sobre la transición de sociedad disciplinaria a una sociedad de control y posteriormente a la sociedad de consumo?-

-Hanji, con eso que me estas preguntando debo citar además de Foucault*, a Deleuze y a Bauman*- Responde Levi, definitivamente quien desee hablar conmigo debe ser una enciclopedia andante y hago una mueca de disculpa. -Bueno, para empezar depende de la mirada con la que uno abarque el tema, sabemos que ya existen autores bastante distópicos y apocalípticos sobre los cambios de la sociedad, yo prefiero algo un poco más positivo, me dijiste que gustabas de Jo_ë_l de Rosnay y la verdad que el hombre simbiótico encierra las soluciones ante los paradigmas actuales, me gusta en específico el capítulo de auto gobernanza-

Éste hombre es un peligro, sabe de lo que habla…. Ahora sé porque Erwin lo escogió, sólo espero salir viva de este Matricidio_ "aunque no me enfadaría no salir"_ grita mi consciencia.

"_When you gone to get married? You need to have some babies. It'll settle you.'__  
__'I don't want to make somebody else. I want to make myself."__―__Toni Morrison__,__Sula_

* * *

Aclaraciones

Foucault es el filósofo más representativo del siglo XX, además de su estudio de las instituciones de disciplina fue reconocido por su activismo en las protestas de París de mayo del 68. Como dato curioso también fue reconocido por las juergas y orgías que organizaba a menudo, fue el primer personaje famoso que murió de SIDA aunque no se reconoce oficialmente.

Zygmunt Bauman es un sociólogo, filósofo y el autor de Modernidad Líquida, otro recomendado del día.

Auto gobernanza es un concepto que parte de la idea del auto gobierno en el cual poco a poco va desapareciendo la presencia del estado y su intervención sobre los individuos que desarrollan códigos de conducta autónomos.

* * *

Ps.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, ¡me hacen muy felíz!


	7. Selfish love

Amor propio

Capítulo 6

Selfish Love

* * *

"_Closed eyes, far away thoughts, interrupted memories, outstretched arms. _

_Now seems like a fleeting dream but my heart is deeply sleeping"_. Kagrra- Shi, Mi, Me, Yu, Ki, Sa, A

* * *

Hanji's POV

Abro la puerta, le he dado a Levi la dirección de mi casa y un beso de despedida. Me sonrojo ante el recuerdo, creo que se ha quedado de piedra, pero debía sacarlo de su zona de confort. No quería ceder y darle el gusto de verme derretida… no es apropiado demostrar sentimientos a quien implica un obstáculo en mis objetivos.

Después de esa "cita con mi esposito" no sé si reírme, literalmente quiere conquistarme, pero va más allá de mi comprensión, se comportó de maravilla, bueno…. No me esperaba a un camionero es verdad, pero siento que es tan perfecto que la que va a terminar rompiéndolo voy a ser yo…. La analogía sería un príncipe. ¡Holy shit! Yo que soy una burla de la mujer femenina me he conseguido un príncipe.

Llamo a Annie al llegar a la casa y nos citamos para tomarnos un café y para que ella decida el itinerario de la boda, ella es una experta así que es indispensable delegar todo el trabajo que realmente no quiero hacer…

* * *

Levi's inner POV

Hay cosas que no creo a primera vista, pero… estoy sorprendido. Esa mujer estableció un conflicto verbal conmigo desde que arribo a la cena, no creo que existan muchas personas que lo saluden a uno preguntando el color de ropa interior. Eso me descoloco un poco pero no entiendo su apuro, ya lo descubrirá por sí misma, claro, si tengo suerte…

Aunque hoy tuve más de lo que pude pedir… digo se veía harmónica, con esas líneas simples y geométricas, esos colores básicos que se amoldaban perfectamente a… ehem! No es bueno pensar en eso a estas horas, una ducha fría no es de mi apetencia a la media noche.

Me interesa en gran medida que permite el dialogo, no es una mujer egocéntrica, ama su trabajo pero sabe establecer una conversación, aguda y perspicaz, un reto a mi intelecto y a mi ego masculino. Erwin encontró mi punto de equilibrio, pero considero que es muy temprano para celebrar.

Me ha besado a modo de duelo, no va a ceder fácilmente y no tiene planeado hacerme feliz… Pero eso sólo hace que me sienta como un niño en la tienda de Willy Wonka, ha de ser una broma pero no es así.

Me estoy encariñando antes de tiempo

* * *

General's POV

Annie va con sus Loubotins* a modo de soldado, ha organizado el escenario de la boda, el padre, las flores, la orquestra, los invitados de la novia y la decoración, está por llegar el borrador de las invitaciones que se enviaran esa misma tarde.

Le brillan los ojos de la felicidad, se siente fresca y radiante al llegar al café para discutir con Zoe los últimos detalles… Pero al verla se espanta

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi mejor amiga?- Pregunta extrañada al vislumbrar a una Hanji seria y ojerosa

-¡No lo entiendo! Levi me tiene desesperada- Voltea los ojos por primera vez y dice – ¡Annie! Es prácticamente perfecto para mí, es organizado, tiene carácter, es fuerte, serio y… ¡tiene un humor negro que me pone mal!- Hanji en ese momento no razona

Annie levanta una ceja – ¿Me vas a decir que no dormiste en toda la noche pensando en un tipo? Vaya… que novedad, hasta podría decir que te convertiste en humana-

Hanji la mira con desespero y dice- Es en serio, Annie, él implica un peligro mucho mayor a mi libertad, a mi desarrollo como mujer, me puede enamorar- Al borde de las lágrimas Zoe se ha dado cuenta del peligro que realmente corre y abre los ojos sorprendida- Me puede enamorar… - repite para sí misma

Annie saca su sonrisa maniática (esa del episodio 25) – Debo conocer entonces a ese Levi, no todos los días te tengo de manicomio…-

Haciendo una relfexión sobre lo anterior dicho al ver a su amiga tan desesperada opta por hacerle ver el lado positivo de las cosas - Hanji tranquilízate, el tipo no va a poder contigo, en primera medida me dices que es ordenado…- Hace una pausa con una mueca de lástima- pobre, en serio no sabe con quién se va a casar y por otro lado… aún si te enamorara no sería una novedad, van a casarse- Termina con un gesto de autosatisfacción que descoloca a Hanji.

-¡Mi investigación es lo único que me debe importar Annie! No soy el tipo de mujer que considera que al estar con un hombre está completando su vida. Conmigo misma es suficiente, tengo amigos y me amo. No quiero volverme una cifra más del patrón que deben seguir las mujeres por patriarcado- Mira a Annie resentida, porque sabe que puede perder la guerra.

Annie suelta un suspiro y responde – Sabes que no todos los hombres van a ser como tu papá, no te digo que el tipo será un príncipe azul, eso no existe, pero… deberías darle la oportunidad para hacer ameno tu matrimonio, te darás cuenta de que las cosas no son blancas o negras y que aunque te ames a ti misma, él te puede querer como eres y con tus costumbres, no hagas pataleta antes de tiempo- Le da unas palmaditas en el hombro y continúa- Ahora sí, pidamos

Hanji da un sollozo de resignación al darse cuenta de que su reacción poco racional no va a generar ningún cambio a largo plazo, sólo va a complicar lo que ya es de por sí, inevitable… Pero perder la esperanza sería inhumano de su parte, para ella un hombre no significa un complemento como muchas mujeres justifican a la hora de buscar una relación, para ella un hombre es otro ser humano pero no es indispensable para su modo de vida, es un estorbo.

Bastante encantador por supuesto… pero todo lo que encanta está destinado a acabarse

Y eso principalmente es a lo que más miedo le tiene, puede llegar a destrozarse a sí misma por algo que es efímero… Y puede repercutir en sus resultados.

-Intentaré seguir tu consejo, pero en realidad me molesta encontrarlo fascinante- Annie hace una mueca de desconcierto por un momento pero vuelve una sonrisa sincera.

-Déjate fascinar entonces, quien sabe… de pronto encuentras otro tipo de felicidad- Dice mientras señala en el menú – Creo que pediré un capuccino con vainilla y unos macarons rellenos de crema de avellana, ¿tú que vas a pedir?

-Un mokaccino con virutas de chocolate y un éclair- Con los ojos estrellados responde Hanji, ama el chocolate más que ver Breakfast at Tiffany's* un domingo por la mañana y eso es mucho decir.

-Nunca cambiarás- Le dice Annie a modo de reprimenda

-¡Ni porque volaran los cerdos lo haría!- Responde Hanji con cara de espanto

-Jajajajaj, bueno…. Ahora enfoquémonos en el tema, la estética de tu boda es de un pop sesentero, ¿te parece si la recepción evoca al bar lácteo?-

-Me encantaría, ya me conoces, te dejo completamente delegada de todos los detalles de mi boda, lo disfrutarás más que yo y por el dinero…. Mi padre ha decidido cubrir todos los gastos, así que puedes ser malvada- Con una sonrisa siniestra Hanji sabe que ese es un modo de venganza, a su padre le dará un infarto cuando la entregue en el altar.

* * *

Aclaraciones

Christian Loubotin es un diseñador muy famoso de calzado, se destaca por esos stillettos de muerte negros con suela roja que demarcan una sensualidad irresistible.

Breakfast at Tiffany's es un clásico del cine y Audrey Hepburn se veía adorable en esa película que es considerada como un ícono de la moda.


	8. Wait a minuite!

Amor propio

Capítulo 8

Wait a minuite!

* * *

Hanji's POV

Después de ese delicioso desayuno con Annie y de delegar todo lo que no quiero ni tengo tiempo de hacer, me dirijo al laboratorio, estas tres noches van a ser claves para el desarrollo del performance, a parte tengo una propuesta pendiente con el festival de ArtRio* en Brasil.

Cuando llego encuentro un caos aparente, Eren se ha encontrado con Jean… uno de los programadores "estrella" y por lo visto no han podido concordar en los tiempos del movimiento… -¡Hola Moblit! No me digas… no han coordinado el salto con el desarrollo de las explosiones tridimensionales de apoyo a los equipos….-

-No realmente, Jean le ha picado el ojo a Mikasa y ni ella ha podido detenerlos ahora que Eren se ha dado cuenta de que existen hombres que pretenden a su esposa… a veces pienso que es idiota ese muchacho- Me dice Mirando los papeles pero cuando se voltea a verme abre los ojos -Hanji, pero estas hecha un desastre, ¿Qué te tuvo así toda la noche? ¿Soñando otra vez con Bean tu perro muerto?- Dice a modo de broma al ver que tengo el cárdigan deshecho y unas ojeras de panda.

-Muy gracioso, sabes que si me visto bien es para mí, si no te gusta voltéate… ahora, ¡EREN Y JEAN, LOS QUIERO EN MI OFICINA EN 5 MINUTOS Y ESPERO QUE PARA ESE ENTONCES SE COMPORTEN COMO CIUDADANOS PORQUE DE LO CONTRARIO ESTARÁN VENDIENDO EMPANADAS EL RESTO DE SUS VIDAS!- Oh… hacía rato no liberaba la tensión de esta forma, con lo pálidos que están los susodichos asienten y se dirigen a la oficina tiritando…

Volteo y veo a Moblit más tranquila- ¿Algo más que quieras decirme?- Sonrió con felicidad, él simplemente me responde -¿Quién murió anoche jefecita?-

Con un aura oscura y mi ceño fruncido susurro -Mi libertad Moblit…. Mi libertad- Me dirijo a la oficina con resignación, mientras mi subordinado me mira confundido.

* * *

Levi's POV

Llego a la oficina a organizar los planes de financiación y las normativas de la zona, debemos presentar el anteproyecto ante la curaduría y aún falta la mitad, los del estudio de mercadeo no han llegado aún.

-Petra, ¿qué pasó con el estudio de mercadeo?- La miro con inquisición y se pone nerviosa- Sabes que no me gusta esperar cuando eso tenía que estar listo ayer-

-Buenos días arquitecto, dijeron que para las 11:00 am estaban pasando, ha llegado el acta y la póliza de cumplimiento- Dice mientras sirve mi expreso

Bebo un sorbo y está perfecto, es la mejor asistente que he tenido en años, así que dejaré pasar por el momento el problema del estudio - Muy bien, entonces empecemos con el anteproyecto-

-Como usted diga… a propósito, ¿algún requisito para asistir a la boda?-

Levanto una ceja con señal de incredulidad, pero creo que va a ser razonable debido a las circunstancias

-¿Además de no vestir de blanco?... vale, el tema de la boda es retro de los 60 entonces si puedes difuminar esa información antes del final de la tarde mejor para el resto del equipo, a parte quiero una lista detallada de todos mis empleados con sus esposas, Annie Leonhart es la organizadora de la boda así que te estará llamando a la 1 de la tarde- Termino de explicar y prosigo con terminar mi café

Volteo al ver a Petra petrificada en su sitio y le pregunto con curiosidad -¿Pasa algo?-

Me mira como si tuviese dos cabezas y me pregunta con ojos brillantes- ¿Annie Leonhart como la diseñadora alabada por Anna Wintour en la semana de la moda de Nueva York?-

-Si, esa misma… Ral, espero te comportes profesionalmente cuando te llame- Le digo fingiendo molestia al saber que está más emocionada que un niño en un parque de dimensiones

Dando saltos de alegría, termina por componerse – Claro que si arquitecto, no lo defraudaré, ¡muchas gracias!-

"Gracias porque le digo que me haga un mandado…. Con razón Aururo está tan feliz últimamente" –si, si lo que digas, ahora a trabajar-

* * *

Erwin's POV

Me he terminado de leer Mil Mesetas, Capitalismo y esquizofrenia y literal… Me dejó esquizofrénico. No me quiero imaginar que va a ser de mí cuando me lea Crepúsculo…. Maldigo el día en que Levi contrató a Ral… es buena persona, hasta que uno conoce su lado Disney.

Sigo leyendo hasta que suena el teléfono… es mi tío- Erwin, ¿todo va como está planeado?-

Suspiro internamente, mi tío sólo aceptó a Levi por su capacidad con los negocios, considera que será ideal para mantener a Hanji a raya con los negocios. Bueno, no es que realmente le interese ser la heredera… él sería capaz de matarla con tal de tener un heredero varón, pero ya que las cosas son así, le queda casarla con alguien que la pueda "dominar".

-Va de maravilla, ayer tuvieron su primera cita y según palabras de Levi, aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio, Hanji se ha mostrado dócil con todo esto a decir verdad-

-Si con dócil te refieres a romperle la nariz a su primo….- Dice mi tío a modo de disculpa… a veces pienso que me quiere más que a su hija, pero sé que solo es favoritismo porque soy hombre.

-A decir verdad, me fue muy bien sabiendo que fui yo quien le dio la noticia- A modo de broma trato de aligerar el ambiente, no obstante mi tío sigue reacio

-¿Estás seguro que Levi logrará domarla?- Me pregunta inquisitivamente, pero sonrío internamente, si no logran llevarse bien se matarán

-Claro que si, por algo es mi mejor amigo- Miento por el bien de la humanidad, si no la caso con Levi se casará con algún banquero barrigón y machista… eso acabaría con la esencia de mi prima

-Bueno, debes avisarles que después de la boda quiero un nieto… hace mucho no veo niños corretear por ésta casa y me estoy haciendo viejo…- Algo me dice que Richard quiere enmendar sus errores, no obstante no creo que a Hanji le haga gracia ni tener un hijo… ni que su descendencia tenga algo que ver con su padre.

-Tío, ¿podríamos esperar a avisarles después de la boda? No quiero morir antes – Con nerviosismo espero la respuesta de él… pasan dos minutos en el teléfono sin ninguna razón, hasta pienso que ha colgado.

…..

Finalmente responde –Está bien, procede con cautela. No está de más decirte que confío en ti, ¿No Erwin?

-Por supuesto señor, avisaré periódicamente sobre el progreso de los dos-

-Perfecto, Hablamos luego entonces-

-Hasta luego tío- Cuelgo y suelto un suspiro de resignación, ya se lo había avisado a Hanji, pero que mi tío empiece a presionar antes de la boda… joder, ni siquiera se han acostado…

* * *

"_Manipulado por la adicción al ideal de libertad__  
__Aún no puedo mantener en equilibrio mi cráneo__  
__"Algo se ríe"__  
__Me estoy deformando, Perdiendo__  
__Confío mi liberación a una intención enmarañada" _

The Gazette, Kugutsue (fragmento de marioneta)

* * *

Aclaraciones

ArtRio es un festival de arte muy famoso de Brasil, se puede decir que junto a ArtBasel de Miami son los dos eventos que presentan los exponentes de arte más destacados de América Latina.


	9. Good luck my way

Capítulo 9

Good Luck My Way

"_How'd you like to try pumping__lead through your veins  
Or have a heart so wet and cold it starts rusting  
When the world ticks around you,__ voices tucking all the time  
You live for feelings you've never felt__ because you cannot feel"_ The Steam Powered Giraffe, Brass Googles

* * *

Levi's POV

Ésta semana es el fineartboston* no queda muy lejos de Cambridge, así que he optado por invitar a Hanji a ver los telescopios de Vermont* por la noche, sé que le encantarán… tengo muy poco tiempo para conseguir que ella acepte éste matrimonio con todo lo que implica.

No deseo que seamos dos extraños compartiendo una casa, la quiero a ella con su pelo desordenado preparándonos café después de hacer el amor todas las noches… sé que no se arrepentirá si logro convencerla, tengo mucha resistencia gracias a mi trabajo y al ejercicio físico que realizo a diario.

Creo que estoy pidiendo mucho teniendo en cuenta de que sólo hemos tenido una primera cita, pero el avance ha sido fructífero… Lo que me preocupa es que ella me ha dicho en la cara que no planea quererme, no de la forma en que yo quiero… dudo por un momento si será prudente.

Aun así decido llamarla, no voy a lograr nada si me quedo estático y mucho menos con los días contados

-_Aló, ¿si?-_

-Hanji, te habla Levi... seré breve, hay una exposición de telescopios del MIT ésta noche en el Fineartboston, ¿quieres ir conmigo?- Pregunto aceleradamente, aún no sé cómo he controlado para que mi voz suene monótona, no sirvo para ser efusivo pero me siento nervioso

Hace una pausa deliberada y mientras tanto quiero matarme por hablar tan rápido –_Claro que si, me encantaría ir a ver los telescopios contigo Levi- _

Suelto un suspiro interno de alivio – Entonces te recojo a las 7:00 en tu casa, la exposición es informal, así que no es necesario que te vistas muy elegante… De igual forma te verás hermosa-

_-C-C-claro, gracias por el cumplido, no estoy acostumbrada a darlos pero bueno tu eres un bombón así que no importa mucho lo que yo diga- _

¿Pff en serio dijo eso?, hago una media sonrisa – Bueno me agrada saber que por lo menos nos atraemos mutuamente- Siento como se acelera y se pone nerviosa en el teléfono

-Hombre, no es eso, es que tú eres guapo y nadie te lo va a quitar. Pero bueno, hablamos luego… Hasta luego "esposito"- Se hace la ofendida

-Nos vemos esta noche, Amorrr- Digo la última frase para cabrearla, esa mujer me va a comer vivo cuando me vea, por el momento cuelgo con rapidez, antes de escuchar una réplica.

* * *

Hanji's POV

¡El bastardo me colgó y me dijo Amorrr!... Rompo un lápicero y Moblit suda frio -¿Jefecita y ese malgenio instantáneo a que se debe?- Me mira nervioso y retrocede

Levanto una ceja en señal de incredulidad pero recuerdo que no le he dado la noticia -¡Moblit! Me caso en una semana y cinco días contando… pero no te preocupes, seguiré siendo tu jefa- Digo con lágrimas en los ojos y conmocionada como cuando murió Bean…

Mi asistente se ha quedado de piedra y empieza a ponerse azul -¿Eh Moblit? Respira!-

Otro que se me desmaya con la noticia…

Ni modo, será empezar con los ensayos de programación –Eren y Mikasa! A sus puestos, vamos a comenzar-

Los susodichos se voltean con una gota en la cabeza al ver a Moblit –Esto…. Hanji, tu asistente está en el piso-

Me volteo y me rasco la cabeza- Es verdad, se me había olvidado decirles…- Cojo un megáfono mágicamente y a continuación con toda mi fuerza repito en el laboratorio- ME CASO EN UNA SEMANA Y CINCO DÍAS, así que ya saben están invitados- Digo para no tener que repetir más la noticia a pesar de unos cuantos vidrios rotos.

Todos mis trabajadores se quedan mirándome con cara de WTF O.ó….. y caen al piso, todos excepto Mikasa…. Mikasa es anormal -¿Puedo ser dama de honor?- Dice la susodicha con un extraño brillo en los ojos

Con una gota en la cabeza al darme cuenta del suceso respondo -Claro no hay problema…. Pero ayúdame a recoger los cuerpos, no entiendo porque todos se han puesto así cuando les dije que me voy a casar- Esta mañana por lo visto no empezaremos hasta que mis empleados despierten, esto del matrimonio va a ser un suceso traumático para todos.

* * *

Anna's POV

"_Miksi mieli on ikuinen linnansa vanki__  
__kääntelee kuvia kuin huvittaa__  
__Ja pahuutta nähdä voi missä vain tahtoo__  
__Rumuus ei rumalta tuu loppumaan__  
__Jokaisen varjeltava on omaansa__  
__käännyn kun vielä en katkera oo__  
__Kun vihassa vaanii se pohjaton ansa__  
__juoksen kun vielä en vajonnut oo"_

Linnansa Vanki, Indica

Voy cantando en mi cabeza Linnansa Vanki* mientras acomodo las posturas de los maniquíes, ésta vez van a ser de ambos sexos y de color magenta y negro. El ambiente del nuevo bar lácteo va a ser un poco más futurista con mesas en acrílicos de colores y lámparas psicodélicas.

En fin continúo con mi tarea cuando suena mi celular - Habla Leonhart- Contesto con voz monótona, sé que será para lo de la boda de Hanji…

_-S-Señorita Leonhart Habla con la arquitecta Petra Ral, De la constructora RIVHAB-_

Hago un tsk con la boca al saber que es una fanática más… pero lo dejo pasar- Dime Ral… supongo que me llamaras para la puesta en común de los contactos de Levi-

_-Claro! Sí, eso… esto ¿a qué mail se los puedo mandar? ¿De paso puedo recibir algún consejo de moda? Verá soy menuda, blanca, de cabello y ojos claros y ohh Dios mío estoy muy emocionada! ¿Qué puedo usar?-_ Noto su nerviosismo al lado de la línea, Rivaille ravioli se está ganando una enemiga… no obstante lo dejo pasar

-Déjalo en el de mi firma, estaré pendiente. También si necesitas algún consejo de moda para tu vestido te recomiendo que uses un vestido verde bosque, nos hablamos luego, un placer- Cuelgo con rapidez… eso funcionará por ahora.

Pero ese tal Levi Rivaille ahora tiene una deuda pendiente conmigo… mandarme una fan para planear su boda conmigo no me hace gracia, supongo que será venganza de Hanji también…

¡Muajajajajaj no saben lo que les espera! haciendo mi mueca desquiciada número 1 me dirijo a los almacenes de tela mientras los transeúntes corren asustados.

* * *

Levi's POV

Ral ha estado cantando canciones de la película de Blanca nieves de los cincuenta y solo puedo pensar, que hizo algo muy muy malo. Entrecierro los ojos al saber que Annie Leonhart va a querer mi cabeza servida en un plato después de esto.

Eso es lo malo de que mi asistente se criara con Disney…. Se robaron su cerebro en el proceso.

Con resignación y cautela mando un aviso al celular de Leonhart –"_Lamento haberle mandado la lista con mi asistente…. Es un poco especial_"-

Después de unos minutos en los que sigo trabajando y en los que me he resignado a morir por ese escalofrío que sentí anteriormente me responde _–"No hay problema… sólo no la alimentes con azúcar el día de la boda"-_

Sonrío internamente al darme cuenta de que en definitiva, Hanji no se junta con idiotas _–"Trato hecho_"-.

* * *

Aclaraciones

Bueno… ha sido una semana larga, que puedo decir en mi defensa por tardarme en actualizar… oh si, lo siento, estaba en corte de trabajo de grado y pues… hay cosas que tienen más peso que otras, espero disfruten el capítulo tanto como yo.

Fineartboston es un festival de arte de la ciudad de Boston que se encuentra cerca de Cambridge donde está el MIT, las exposiciones se enfocan en bellas artes, pero los telescopios de Vermont fueron una exposición del pasado que se enfocaba en los telescopios como obras de arte

Linnansa Vanki es una canción divertida de la agrupación finlandesa llamada Indica, es interesante el video


	10. Required Malfunction

Amor Propio

Capítulo 9

Required Malfunction

* * *

"_Tú eres mi inestabilidad_

_Yo soy tu enorme virus_

_A veces se congela sin mezclarse_

_El contacto repetitivo del daño_

_ Pero… no hay odio aquí_

_La otra cara del afecto_

_Suave caída mortal_

_Es todo una dulce trampa_"

The Gazette, Required Malfunction

* * *

Hanji's POV

Me visto con un chaquetón blanco asimétrico, una camisa negra con flores azules y un pantalón blanco, todos de Balenciaga* primavera verano 2014. Unos zapatos de Manolo Blahnik* en tono nude, de joyería una simple cadena y ojos ahumados… me visto para mí teniendo en cuenta de que lo disfruto, pero si Levi quiere entretenerse es su problema, para mi vida he decidido una estética de los 90, es lo que más se apropia a mi modo de vida, los básicos reinventados en prendas sutiles, eso es hermoso.

Esperando a que llegue el carro medito los motivos que me han permitido ser la persona que soy ahora… Me he tenido que enfrentar a hombres que me han tomado por inepta desde el principio de mis días, sólo basta con ver a mi padre… alguien a quien no puedo odiar, pero no puede exigirme respeto, no después de haber intentado matarme….

Me encuentro ensimismada cuando suena el timbre, dando un respingo fastidiado decido contestar la puerta –Hola, ya estoy lista- Digo pasando con frialdad, Levi al ver mi cambio de actitud hace algo inesperado

Al ver que estoy un escalón más abajo, me abraza por la espalda y me da un beso en la mejilla –Veo que estás tensa… no deberías preocuparte tanto, Amor- Dice con su voz burlona

De la ira me escurro rápidamente con un movimiento de defensa personal y apunto a su cara con una patada de kickboxing…. Que él detendrá en el aire… aquí me doy cuenta de que es mucho más fuerte y veloz que yo

Agarrándome de la pierna que le lancé me apoya contra el marco de la puerta, a continuación se apresura a darme un beso en los labios y cierro los ojos por instinto… no puedo evitar sentirme atraída a él por lo que correspondo con furia…

Pero todos los hechizos se acaban por falta de aire, Levi… eres mi perdición, las piernas me tiemblan y la boca de mi estómago está alborotada, no hace falta pensar en mi sonrojo.

Mirándome intensamente me dice con voz ronca- Deberíamos… quedarnos un rato más antes de irnos a ver los telescopios-

Volviendo a mi humor inicial sé que si no salgo de aquí rápido cometeré cosas de las que probablemente no me arrepienta… pero no es el momento.

Me libero una segunda vez de su abrazo y sin mirarlo a los ojos respondo- Vamos que se nos hace tarde-

Responde con un suspiro resignado- Como quieras… tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- Me da un último beso en la mejilla antes de abrirme la puerta del carro.

Me cabrea que sea la segunda cita y quiera meterme en una cama, me cabrea que éste tan rico que yo también quiera continuar.

Pero no le daré el gusto

* * *

Levi's POV

Eso fue tan… fuerte, no sé qué me pasa pero a pesar de que quiero ser un caballero con ella la deseo tanto que me gana el instinto. Y es que osa en desafiarme, termina por calentarme como a un crio

Conduciendo decido calmarme –Espero la exposición te guste, los telescopios fusionan la ciencia y el art noveau* convirtiéndose en extraordinarias obras de arte- miro de reojo

Ella me mira con hastío… sé que está molesta pero ha sido una situación inevitable. Generamos homeostasis apenas nos tocamos… -Quiero pedirte perdón por lo anterior pasado, me he sobrepasado… pero espero que entiendas que no me arrepiento de haberte besado-

Ella levanta una ceja – Entonces no me estas pidiendo perdón- Mirándome con reproche hace un pequeño puchero

Entrecierro los ojos al saber que debo establecer una relación de igualdad -Estoy pidiendo perdón por acceder a ti sin tu completo consentimiento, no volverá a pasar. Pero te puedo asegurar que haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que suceda bajo tus condiciones- Aparento calma... a pesar de que sé que estoy jugando con fuego

Hanji rompe su máscara de hielo y me mira a los ojos con una mueca de desesperación –Levi, entiéndeme… yo voy a ser tu esposa de fachada, no puedo permitirme acercarme a ti… no de ésta forma- veo que hace una expresión de melancolía como tratando de decirme que hay algo más… Algo que no puedo descifrar.

Mirando a la carretera frunzo el ceño y respondo- No puedes impedirle a un hombre soñar contigo Hanji… no te estoy pidiendo que abandones lo que amas por mí, no me pidas que deje de desearte, no sucederá-

Me mira sorprendida y suaviza un poco su expresión… -No puedo hacer nada contigo… eres incorregiblemente testarudo- Pone su mano sobre la mía y me da una ligera sonrisa

Aprieto su mano y la coloco sobre la palanca de cambios –Vamos a ser felices Hanji, confía en mí-

* * *

General POV

Al aparcar el carro, Levi se baja rápidamente y abriendo la puerta de Hanji le dice- Espero te guste, un amigo me comentó que eran extraordinarios en los detalles- A continuación continúan el camino cogidos de la mano… con ese simple gesto Hanji siente su calidez y se cuestiona si será posible continuar.

No obstante decide olvidar el hormigueo que siente al estar con Levi y con una media sonrisa contesta –Confío en tu juicio, eres arquitecto al fin y al cabo… la arquitectura forma parte de las seis bellas artes originales-

-Es cierto pero el arte ha ido evolucionando para cambiar la forma en la que percibimos el mundo, de ahí que tu trabajo sea tan importante, estás estableciendo tendencias que afectan la economía, la cultura y el entorno físico-

-Lo mismo pasa con la arquitectura, es lo que perdura de las civilizaciones-

-Por eso tu y yo somos artistas… entendemos la belleza del mundo y buscamos generar nuestro aporte… al final el ser humano sólo busca que su existencia continúe con lo que no perece-

-O con intervenciones efímeras que transformen la vida cotidiana de nuestros prosumidores*-

Haciendo una pausa para comprar los tiquetes de la exposición continúan su charla estableciendo la importancia de los procesos estéticos en la arquitectura y el diseño.

-Schleipman* es un nostálgico, pero hay que admitir que son bellísimos, saber que estas técnicas de elaboración casi fueron perdidas es una lástima… Agradezco que me invitaras, el nivel de detalle de cada pieza es asombroso- Hanji está que salta de la alegría y Levi sabe que hizo bien la tarea ésta noche

Abrazandola suavemente de medio lado -Si… yo también considero que son iguales de valiosos a las joyas… además de que nos permiten ver las estrellas y ver años luz en el pasado-

Hanji agacha un poco la cabeza apoyándose en la frente de Levi "_A pesar de que es bajito, no me siento acomplejada_" –Si… es importante entender que las estrellas que vemos ahora son luz que ha viajado durante años, vemos el pasado del universo con ellas-

Caminando entre los telescopios y viendo su composición Levi agrega -Asusta un poco saber que toda la vida del planeta tierra se puede acabar si llegase a caer radiación de una supernova directamente sobre nosotros, pero aun así admito que gracias a las estrellas hemos podido evolucionar como civilización-

Una ligera risilla detiene a Levi -¿Qué pasó hombre maravilloso? te creía invencible, nunca pensé que admitirías tener miedo- Hanji burlonamente le recalca

No obstante Levi concede espacio y explica -Es una cuestión de escala, soy un ser humano… puedo hacer lo que me es humanamente posible, pero nuestra existencia se reduce a los caprichos de nuestro entorno y hay que ser realistas-

Con una sonrisa sincera Hanji le comenta –Eres el primer hombre que no posa como mi salvador imponente, gracias por eso-

Él levanta una ceja y responde – ¿Con qué tipo de hombres te ha intentado casar tu papá?-

Ella suelta una carcajada y le dice- Para que te hagas una idea, una vez trató de convertirme en una de las esposas de un Jeque Árabe… Sabrás mi reacción-

Levi se voltea tratando de ocultar su carcajada pero no lo logra… es la primera vez que Hanji lo ve reírse abiertamente y solo por un momento… acepta que ellos dos serán felices juntos, a pesar de no ser convencionales.

* * *

Aclaraciones

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me han hecho muy feliz y a pesar de que no estoy tan libre escribiré más seguido, éste capítulo es un poco más picante… vemos a un Levi un poco más atrevido pero Hanji se niega a ceder sin un contenido intelectual de por medio

Balenciaga fue uno de los diseñadores de alta costura más representativos del sigloXX hasta Coco Chanel afirmó una vez que era el único de los diseñadores que era un verdadero couturier, el director actual de la marca es Alexander Wang después de que Nicolas Ghesquière decidiera retirarse en diciembre de 2012.

Manolo Blahnik es un diseñador de calzado muy famoso por la elaboración y perfeccionismo que tiene al elaborarlos, al ser la producción tan reducida y la calidad tan alta cada par de zapatos se constituye como una obra de arte, que suelen ser llamados Manolos en honor a él.

Art noveau es un movimiento que se contrapone en respuesta a la Europa industrial del siglo XIX, el art noveau implica el reconocimiento de las formas orgánicas como punto de partida, su mayor exponente arquitectónico es Antonio Gaudí y se inspira en gran parte en las formas femeninas elaborando diseños asimétricos que se destacarían en las artes gráficas. Recomendado para quienes no conozcan la arquitectura de Gaudí la Sagrada Familia, el Park Güell y la casa Batiló.

Prosumidores es un término de la economía naranja del BID que describe cuando los consumidores procesan el contenido de una obra y lo transforman

Schleipman el gestor de la elaboración de los telescopios de Vermont, como astrónomo amateur tuvo la proyección de reincorporar dichos instrumentos como obras de arte, retomando planos perdidos y buscando artesanos que tuviesen una habilidad casi perdida en el tiempo.


	11. Fearless

Amor propio

Capítulo 10

Fearless

* * *

"_I prefer men to cauliflowers_"  
― Virginia Woolf, Mrs. Dalloway

* * *

Esa noche Hanji ha decidido darle una oportunidad a Levi para conquistarla, es por eso que se han demorado en el beso de despedida de la puerta –Nos vemos mañana- Dice con un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago.

Levi al estar un escalón por encima apoya su frente sobre la de ella y mirándola un poco confundido por su repentina actitud abierta responde – ¿Tienes planes conmigo mañana?-

-Estaba pensando que podíamos entrenar juntos después del trabajo, ya sabes que mi garaje prácticamente es un centro de rendimiento físico- Da una sonrisa mientras con sus manos le toca el pelo- He notado que haces algún tipo de arte marcial, esos movimientos no son gratis-

Levi decide mantener el misterio –Mañana te darás cuenta, tienes buena técnica, no obstante tu altura hace que seas más lenta y que se desestabilice tu centro de equilibrio- Dice a modo de consejo

-Umm enanín, por eso te digo que entrenemos juntos- Levi oculta su enojo ante el curioso apodo que le han impuesto… ya tendrá tiempo para desquitarse. No obstante Hanji tiene otros planes para distraerlo.

Con lo último dicho cierra los ojos y lo besa, ésta vez ha sido un beso suave, porque ambos saben que no podrán detenerse si llega a ser de otra forma.

Acto seguido se distancian, ambos diciendo con los ojos más de lo que pueden expresar las palabras.

* * *

Annie's POV

Ésta mañana he decidido probarle el traje a Hanji a como dé lugar, voy llegando a su casa para sorprenderla (o secuestrarla), pero con lo que me encuentro al abrir la puerta del garaje me ha dejado sin palabras….

Me encuentro a un sujeto rudo luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con mi amiga y por lo visto va ganando -Aumenta la velocidad! Estas muy lenta-

- Levi el hecho de que tengas menos radio de acción ayuda a tu velocidad, no me acoses- veo a Hanji Zoe agitada y sudando... Casi muerta, mi sorpresa es enorme pero he decidido resolver el asunto picándolos un poco.

Al ver que la ha tumbado al piso y la tiene sometida con una extraña llave me apuro a interrumpirlos para salvar a Hanji -Levi Rivaille, un gusto en conocerte, has logrado lo que nunca pensé que sucedería con mi mejor amiga-

El aludido levanta una ceja y dubitativamente me cuestiona - ¿que sería eso? –

Pongo mi sonrisa psicópata a modo de firma personal -Tenerla sometida en cuatro- respondo divertida, a estas alturas Hanji se ha puesto roja... Tch, son la pareja perfecta. Éste hombre ha logrado lo que nunca pensé ver, en menos de tres días… demasiado peligroso a decir verdad.

-Annie!- Hanji me hace un reproche pero la ignoro

Dirigiéndome hacia Levi, digo a modo de disculpa -Hoy iba a medirle el traje a la novia, ¿se demoran?-

-Dame unos quince minutos para estirarla y otros quince para bañarla- dirigiéndose una mirada picara a mi amiga que se ha quedado estupefacta

-ok... Mientras tanto preparare el desayuno- notando la mirada de súplica de Hanji, entrecierro los ojos -Levi, debo precisar que no tarden más de 45 minutos, tengo alquilada una sala exclusiva - miento para cabrearlo, la tienda es mía pero eso él no tiene por qué saberlo.

Él me lanza una mirada silenciosa de odio, pero esto va a reponer ese vergonzoso episodio de las invitaciones con la versión humana de mi pequeño pony. Hanji me mira con los ojitos brillantes y dichosos dedicándome amor profundo... Vale mi amiga puede ser un encanto cuando se lo propone.

* * *

Levi's POV

Una mañana de "entrenamiento" tirada al caño, gracias a Annie Leonhart… tenía a Hanji sometida en cuatro, con una llave de judo…. Esto ha de ser por Petra, ¡duplicaré su trabajo por tres semanas!

Aun así disfruto del estiramiento mutuo –Abre las piernas vamos a estirarnos mutuamente- Finjo seriedad aunque por dentro estoy pensando en Erwin en tutú para no acalorarme.

Hanji me mira y hace un puchero que le queda adorable –¿No podemos estirar contra la pared?, mira que ambos nos abrimos de piernas perfectamente- Diablos, ésta mujer no sabe lo que dice

-¿Así que quieres que te haga estirar contra la pared? No sabía que fueras tan directa, pero si eso es lo que quieres- Le saco una media sonrisa siniestra y sé que está temblando

-N-NNO! Estiremos mejor como decías tú-

-Si eso es lo que quieres….- Finjo decepción pero debo admitir que ha sido el mejor entrenamiento que he tenido en años.

Abrimos las piernas mutuamente, y me acuesto para hacerla bajar, al ser ambos tan flexibles queda encima de mí y yo sigo pensando en Erwin en tutú mientras que siento sus pechos…

Al terminar de estirar Hanji se incorpora rápidamente – Joder, Levi… debo bañarme sino Annie me colgará- Dice a modo de disculpa y retrocede tratando de huir… cobarde.

La levanto como a un costal de papas –Genial, vamos a bañarnos y a ahorrar agua- Siento como se estremece todo su cuerpo… es demasiado sensible.

-L-LEVI! ¿En qué estás pensando?, ¡Bájame en este instante!- Sigo con paso decidido cargando a mi mujer -¿Dónde queda el baño?, me lo dices por las buenas o buscamos en todas las habitaciones- A sabiendas de que va a ser a mi modo responde- Segundo piso, al fondo-

Llego a un lugar con celosías de tonos dorados con blanco y negro, un ambiente art decó con muebles de madera sepia.

Acto seguido quito casi todas nuestras prendas exceptuando la ropa interior que a gusto mío es de Calvin Klein y con un beso apasionado empiezo a bañarla, contra su cuello susurro algo para tranquilizarla –No te preocupes, no haremos el amor hasta que no me lo pidas… pero es necesario acostumbrarnos y si te soy sincero, me encanta lo que veo-

Hanji se pone cabizbaja y dando un suspiro de resignación deja que le frote la espalda con un jabón que huele a orquídeas – Apúrate que Annie nos está esperando y no quiero que nos vea así- Dice fríamente, otra vez está mostrando su máscara a modo de protección, pero no permitiré esos mecanismos de defensa otra vez.

Para cabrearla un poco respondo- Pero tú no has sido capaz de verme desde que llegamos al baño… ¿qué no te gusto?- Ladeo la cabeza mirándola fijamente.

Me mira con las mejillas arreboladas a la cara y admite con sinceridad –Hombre, me encantas… pero tengo miedo. Dame tiempo para acostumbrarme… vamos muy rápido-

Voy a responder cuando suena fuertemente la puerta-¡Par de tortolos apúrense! Levi antes del matrimonio es un NO rotundo, aguántate que solo faltan 12 días y yo todavía no he conseguido a Philip Treacy* para el tocado-

Desde éste momento he decidido que quiero matar a Annie Leonhart… ¡Esto es guerra!

* * *

Aclaraciones

Bueno ha sido una semana dura pero terminé este capítulo con cariño… espero les haya gustado, la próxima semana volverán las referencias a mil.

Philip Treacy es un diseñador de sombreros y tocados asombrosos, hay unos que son de mis favoritos que asemejan ondas de agua sobre la cabeza, se ven tan reales que las adoro


	12. Inside Beast

Amor propio

Capítulo 11

Inside Beast

* * *

"_My dear psychedelic_

_Convince them that there are no fake feelings_

_Underneath those eyelids covered in black"_

_-_The GazettE- Inside Beast

* * *

Hanji's POV

Me visto rápidamente mientras que Levi se interpone entre la puerta –Mmmm…. No sé si dejarte salir- Afirma sugerente mientras que me ve ponerme los pantalones (No quiero afirmar como ponerme la ropa interior de Calvin Klein fue una odisea con él mirándome fijamente) Me tiemblan las piernas… ¡Rayos!

-Hanji apurate que ya te pasaste 2 minutos- Presiona Annie desde la puerta- Levi donde no la dejes salir en los próximos 5 minutos te confirmaré porque no te tengo miedo, pese a haber sido un campeón de MMA juvenil- Abro la boca sorprendida… eso explica muchas cosas

Levi levanta una ceja- Es uno de mis Hobbies, pero Annie no te preocupes, Hanji ya se vistió… - Dice con calma mientras me cepillo el pelo mojado, paso a seguir me atrapa por la cintura y me sienta en la cama –Faltan…. Dos minutos- Me susurra al oído, acto seguido me lanzo a besarlo, ésta vez estableciendo que yo también lo puedo seducir me inclino levemente contra su hombría.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene un fin y por lo visto quiero hacerlo sufrir un poco-Bueno amor, ya es hora- Me pongo mis gafas y salgo dejando a un Levi un poco acalorado… -Puedes usar la ducha fría si gustas- Digo burlonamente mientras lo dejo estupefacto ante tan abrupto cambio de situación

Sonriendo a mi amiga digo tranquilamente- Vámonos-

Con una sonrisa socarrona me responde Annie – Cuando termine contigo Levi va a querer consumar ese matrimonio en menos de dos días-

-Lleva dos citas tratando de consumarlo- Digo mientras me subo al carro, acto seguido boto la fachada y me lanzo sobre una Annie confundida –GRACIAS! ¡Te debo mi vida!, te debo todo- Con lágrimas en los ojos sollozo una vez más y Annie me da una mirada tranquila -¿Todavía no lo superas?-

La miro con incredulidad – eso es imposible, si pudiese sería monja-

-No tienes remedio… ¿No?-

* * *

Petra's POV

Estamos organizando la oficina y terminando de limpiar con fragancia de PINO, mientras que Aururo termina de organizar los pliegos para la construcción de la maqueta que será cortada a laser.

Me dirijo a Aururo con un suspiro soñador –Aururo ¿Te gusta el color celeste?-

Me mira como a quien le ha salido un cuerno en la cabeza…. Desgraciado -¿De qué hablas?-

Pongo mi cara de novia psicópata -¿Crees que se verá bonito con mis ojos?-

Se ha puesto nervioso a punto de responderme somos interrumpidos por la llegada del jefe –Lo único que verás celestre Petra Ral será el delantal de limpieza de la empresa, ¡a trabajar!- A llegado furibundo, Oh Dios y ¿ahora que hice?

-P-p-pero Arquitecto, estaba hablando del vestido para asistir a su boda- Lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos, en serio no sé qué hice mal.

Me fulmina con la mirada –Una palabra más Petra y tendrás que verla por las noticias- Me da un escalofrío en el cuerpo al saber que está furioso- Aururo, en vista de que tu novia es incapaz de salir de su burbuja de Disney cuando se le recomendó, tendrás que ayudarla con los preparativos y te convertirás en el principal contacto con Annie Leonhart- Siento como me engulle un hoyo negro con cada palabra de mi jefe, mi sueño se está rompiendo y yo no entiendo siquiera que pasó.

Conteniendo las lágrimas miro a Aururo con una mirada suplicante, rogándole en silencio que no me quite esto, él mira al jefe con seriedad y lo que dice a continuación me deja descolocada -P-pero jefe, a mí no me da tanta emoción contactarme con la diseñadora, sé que Petra puede llegar a ser un poco efusiva, pero por favor perdónela, me encargaré de que se comporte- ¡Aururo! Te has ganado que use el traje de gatita ésta noche, lo miro con ojitos brillantes.

Levi me mira de reojo y da un suspiro- Ni hablar, Aururo te encargarás de Petra y al mismo tiempo quiero que los dos se encarguen de la limpieza de la oficina por tres semanas seguidas, ya saben cuáles son mis estándares de calidad- Sin decir una sola palabra más cierra la puerta de un portazo

Aururo me mira a los ojos fijamente- Me debes una gigante y es en serio que te vas a comportar… con los niveles de esterilización que debe tener la oficina pasa por sala de cirugía antes que por oficina de construcción-

Haciendo un saludo militar –¡Si señor!- Me acerco a su oído y le digo -Ésta noche te la has ganado- Le doy un beso en la mejilla dejándolo como un tomate.

Los hombres son fáciles de predecir, algo me dice que al arquitecto le cortaron los servicios por algo que dijo la diseñadora Annie.

Ni modos, con una sonrisa sigo mi trabajo, debemos hacer que las plantas estructurales coincidan con el diseño arquitectónico, aunque el ingeniero Dot Pixis es reconocido por su versatilidad para responder estructuralmente a los diseños arquitectónicos y ha sido alabado por Zaha Hadid* y por BIG*, el arquitecto Levi confía ciegamente en él.

* * *

Levi's POV

He llegado a la oficina así que debo apagar mi emoción interna a pesar de que quiero colgar a Ral, ahora a concentrarse en el trabajo…

Bueno, tenemos tres edificios de 35 pisos que giran sobre su punto fijo con una pendiente del 25%, el giro de las dos primeras estructuras se debe a una situación medioambiental de asoleación y mitigar los vientos las alturas varían para darle ritmo a la estructura, la piel está diseñada a partir de un sistema autómata que permita que la entrada de luz se ajuste automáticamente para mantener confort interior, no me gusta el término sostenibilidad, ahora todos los edificios lo utilizan como una excusa a las zonas verdes… es una vergüenza.

En su lugar utilizamos el término de reducción de la huella ecológica, los techos presentan soluciones tecnológicas a partir de celdas fotovoltaicas* y presentamos unos paneles aislados que tienen como solución un sistema de Algas* idóneas para la fotosíntesis. En su parte baja proyecto cuenta con parque infantil, gimnasio, zona de servicios, jardines de especies endémicas*, un sistema de filtros con una granja de líquenes para el tratamiento de las aguas lluvias que serán posteriormente usadas para irrigar los jardines, también tenemos una zona de tratamiento para aguas negras pero somos realistas, las aguas negras deben ser tratadas antes de llegar al acueducto, no van a ser reutilizadas.

El sistema de gestión del proyecto es mixto, tenemos desde viviendas de interés social hasta penthouses de 1200 m2, con apoyo del gobierno pudimos permitir la mixtura… es molesto la mayoría de los proyectos de ésta índole sea sólo para personas acaudaladas y como el edificio tiene tecnologías que reducen el costo de los servicios se evitan los procesos de gentrificación*.

A capricho personal uno de los tres penthouses es mío, es un dúplex de 4 habitaciones, con dos estudios, un gimnasio con sauna privado y un jardín exterior. Me permití diseñarlo porque me parece el lugar adecuado para vivir con Hanji, hasta estuve tentado en diseñar un laboratorio, pero creo que es mejor que ella lo decida… se lo diré el día de la boda, claro aún podremos mantener su anterior hogar, me parece ideal para los fines de semana y estoy pensando a modo personal que podemos tomarnos unas vacaciones cada 6 meses.

Soy realista, cada vez que nos tomemos un descanso vamos a tener que planearlo con 4 meses de anticipación y dejar encargados. Pero son necesarios de tomar… es irónico que no me he casado con ella y ya tengo planificada nuestra vida, también está el asunto de que vamos a estar viajando constantemente por nuestros trabajos, al fin y al cabo yo tengo una multinacional y ella es mundialmente reconocida. No sé si pueda estar sin ella después de que nos casemos, pero es cierto que estamos en la etapa de enamoramiento inicial, sólo el tiempo me dará la respuesta.

Diablos… ¡otra vez estoy pensando en Hanji en el trabajo!

* * *

_Don? t give the secret away to anyone__  
__No matter what__  
__This ugly feelings wanna be hide by anyone__  
__( Ugly inside' s top secret )_

_-_The GazettE- Inside Beast

* * *

Aclaraciones

Muchisimas gracias por los Reviews, sé que todavía me falta mucho en términos de sintaxis pero espero gusten de éste capítulo.

Bueno… Levi ya tiene su película mental de como son los primero tres años con Hanji, ahora falta mirar cuál es su punto de vista al respecto de lo que quiere Levi con ella.

Zaha Hadid es a mi modo de ver la arquitecta más influyente del mundo en estos momentos, sus diseños son modelados por rhinoceros debido a que maneja formas no euclidianas y ha sido la primera mujer en ganarse el Pritzker de arquitectura en 2004 (es prácticamente como el Nobel para nosotros). Alumna de arquitectos inspiradores como lo son Kenzo Tange y Rem Koolhaas.

BIG (Bjarke Ingels Group) es un grupo de arquitectos, diseñadores, constructores y pensadores que trabajan conjuntamente en los campos de arquitectura, urbanismo y producción de conocimiento, su trabajo es muy interesante en la medida en que entienden los cambios sociales, el contexto y la estructura del lugar generando programas arquitectónicos interesantes y diseños audaces. Sus edificios son poco convencionales pero representan las ideas de la sociedad paradigmática de la cual somos parte.

Celdas fotovoltaicas es un término que utilizamos para lo que comúnmente se conoce como paneles solares, no obstante la célula es la unidad básica que obtiene la energía solar dentro del panel, existen diversos tipos y actualmente se han vuelto más eficientes para la captación de energía permitiendo que se genere en algunos casos energía para todo un sector desde una sola casa.

Las algas tienen mayor capacidad para producir oxígeno que las plantas como dato curioso.

Especies endémicas son las plantas locales de los lugares, anteriormente se diseñaba con especies foráneas por capricho y esto deterioraba los ecosistemas naturales, es importante sembrar con especies locales, de ésta forma se mitigan los cambios ambientales.

Los procesos de gentrificación se han dado en áreas centrales cuando son renovadas, como mejoran sus condiciones humanas aumenta el costo de los servicios, lo que hace que la población original que no es tan acaudalada sea expulsada de su hogar y tengan que desplazarse a las periferias.


	13. Madship

Amor propio

Capítulo 12

Mad$hip

* * *

Hanji's POV

Estoy en lo que cualquier mujer normal llamaría como el paraíso…. Entre telas y trajes… y vestidos. Annie no se rinde, pero creo que con resignación me probaré uno o dos para darle gusto.

-Bueno éste es un Max Azria*, un Balenciaga y este es de Viviennne Westwood* sé cuánto la amas, por eso lo incluí- Annie arruga un poco el ceño, nunca le ha gustado mucho el estilo punk de Westwood, pero si voy a usar un vestido de bodas, sólo será de ella al fin y al cabo, ¿quién no amo el vestido violeta de Dita Von Teese* cuando se casó con Marylin Manson?

-¿Y tú creación?- Sé que usaré uno de estos en la recepción pero quiero ver que tiene Annie para mí…. No quiero darle largas al asunto

-Estaba esperando que me preguntaras- dice con una sonrisa un tanto sinestra que me da escalofríos pero sé que será maravilloso.

Espero unos segundos cuando Annie se voltea con una caja – He hecho una trasposición al smoking convencional, espero te guste- Dice con un atisbo de picardía, pero lo que abre me deja con la boca abierta.

No es de tul, no es de paño, es un smoking en perfecta seda china, pero en vez de pantalón ha generado una falda de apertura asimétrica, Annie ha elaborado un bustiere tipo chaleco en tonos blanco y plateado y una gargantilla en forma de moño de oro con… ¿Diamantes? - Whoa! Ok no voy a dudar de tus capacidades de diseño, pero en serio como lograste sacar esa pieza de joyería en tan poco tiempo-

Lanzandome su mirada brillante de amor por la costura- Ohh convencí a Armin, sé que originalmente es relojero de pasatiempos por la tienda de su abuelo, pero…. Quería esa pieza y pues él tiene contacto con Historia Reiss-

-Tengo que admitir que me has dejado anonadada, es bellísimo…- Haciendo una mirada picara la molesto un poco –¿Con qué lo convenciste? Armin no es precisamente de este tipo de detalles-

-Ohh olvidé el sombrero, esperame un poco- Annie se ha puesto roja mientras lo busca, esto ya es sospechoso. Me daré el gusto de picarla con ésta nueva información.

Saca un sombrero de copa con un velo de tono negro con una cinta plateada y un velo semitransparente blanco –Ok…. Oficialmente Levi me va a violar en mi noche de bodas Annie y va a ser culpa tuya- Digo con pesadumbre y un ligero sonrojo.

-¡No es violación si los dos lo consienten! A ti se te nota que lo quieres- Annie a modo de cambiarme el tema busca una salida con mi anterior interrogación, pero no lo va a lograr

Brillan mis gafas mientras que con estrategia respondo- ¿Cómo tú quieres a Armin? ¡Confiesa!, sé que hay algo entre ustedes, ¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo garrapata?-

Annie se levanta rígida y tartamudeando me contesta –B-bueno… accedí a cenar con él anoche y pues tome mucho vino… y estuvimos recitando poemas de Baudelaire y Rimbaud *y una cosa llevo a la otra y… oficialmente es mi novio ahora-

Momentos de silencio.. Creo que he quedado en shock, Annie no es de las personas más eficientes para demostrar sus sentimientos y si hubiese apostado por una pareja para ella hubiese sido… Berthold, pero debo admitir que la masa de músculos es buen amigo pero no tiene mucho cerebro para elaborar una conversación inteligente, por lo menos cuando está con ella…. Armin por otro lado es una pequeña enciclopedia andante, si bien es relojero en su tiempo libre lo suyo es la astrofísica, y ya tiene dos doctorados de Harvard y el MIT, no es feo… es el mejor amigo de Eren y Mikasa, no puede ser malo… Es demasiado bueno a decir verdad.

Haciendo una reflexión minuciosa Annie va a ser la terrible de la relación –Enhorabuena, sólo no vayas a lastimar al pobre, sabes que Mikasa te dará cacería si lo haces- La miro como una madre que regaña a su hijo por hacer algo malo

Me mira indignada poniendo sus mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido-¿Quién te crees que soy?- Haciendome un puchero refunfuña.

La miro con desespero -Una mujer independiente que tiene una profesión desgastante, que en toda su vida no ha tenido una relación de más de dos meses porque no hay hombre que se aguante tu ritmo de vida, no debo mencionar que nunca has pensado en nadie más que en ti misma y en mí milagrosamente y que no eres empática por naturaleza… lo que te digo es que Armin es un buen hombre y que espero que lo aprecies- Le respondo con toda la sinceridad del mundo como una verdadera amiga debe hacer.

Annie por su lado suelta un suspiro y dice –La verdad es que me está enamorando, es demasiado especial conmigo y me inspira cosas que nadie antes había logrado… sé que lo que digo es cursi Hanji, pero en realidad no quiero lastimarlo de ninguna forma y en vez de tener miedo como cierta persona que conozco, le estoy dando una oportunidad a tener una relación- Dice mientras me va poniendo el vestido, que me queda perfecto en primera instancia

-Bueno, tú sabes que con Rivaille la relación no ha empezado precisamente a gusto mío, ha sido una imposición más de mi padre y yo todavía no puedo olvidar- Hago una mirada triste ante los recuerdos que me carcomen.

-Tienes razón, tus condiciones te han convertido en un ser incapaz de permitirse amar… Pero Hanji, debes perdonar por lo menos para continuar con tu vida, no es sano negarse a la felicidad- Annie me mira con preocupación mientras acierto en silencio…. La verdad dudo mucho que pueda hacerlo.

Al fin y al cabo creo que soy una de las pocas mujeres que se han enamorado de un asesino serial y han salido con vida para contarlo.

* * *

"_So let the record show__  
__That you murdered me__  
__In your coldest blood__  
__With your own two hands__  
__Don't think no one understands__  
__It happens every day"_

Emilie Autumn- Let the record show

* * *

Aclaraciones

Yahoo! Estamos en semana santa, me comprometo a sacar dos capítulos más ésta semana, sólo voy a estar elaborando tesis y en mis pocos tiempos libres adelantaré, muchas gracias por los reviews y por seguirme

Max Azria es un diseñador francés que se destaca por el estilo de mujer contemporánea, su marca BCBG se basa en un dicho de Francia que resume, buen estilo, buena actitud. Actualmente es CEO de 20 marcas.

Vivienne Westwood es la diseñadora del estilo punk inglés por excelencia ha desarrollado un discurso transgresor a lo largo de cada una de sus colecciones y se ha consolidado como la reina del punk, debido a que estuvo involucrada directamente con The Sex Pistols y fue la incursora en la evolución de la estética del punk de Reino Unido

Dita Von Teese es la bailarina del neoburlesque estadounidense más famosa, ha trabajado como modelo erótica, actriz y estuvo casada con Marilyn Manson del 2005 al 2007, lo que trajo mucha fama consigo y la ha convertido en los últimos años en un ícono de la moda.

Baudelaire y Rimbaud son dos poetas del simbolismo francés, personalmente adoro sus poesías son alimento para el alma


	14. If I Burn

Amor Propio

Capítulo 13

If I Burn

* * *

"_I could beg a thousand times  
I could explain, I could use rhymes  
And rhythms meant to catch your eye  
But I know you won't see  
I could cry a thousand tears  
I could appease your secret fears  
But the louder that I scream  
The harder your machines close over me"_

_Emilie Autumn- If I Burn_

* * *

Levi's POV

Siento que hay algo que no nos permite avanzar, sé que Hanji me corresponde corporalmente, pero… hay algo más que crea esa barrera de hielo, aunque debo admitir que en sólo 5 días me he ganado su confianza….

Mentalmente ella no se encuentra dispuesta a ceder y aún si accediese carnalmente a ella, no implica que realmente me vaya a querer, por el contrario, terminaría odiándose a sí misma si cede bajo esas condiciones y eso es lo que no quiero.

Es una mujer demasiado compleja en estos aspectos, ni leerme el capital de Marx me va a servir para obtener lo que quiero…

¿Qué es lo que esconde?...

* * *

Hanji's POV

Estoy tomándome un café con Annie… no obstante mi mente al parecer se encuentra divagando sobre fragmentos de aparente felicidad pasada.

_-Estos son Sony y Bean, espero te gusten- Dice mientras me entrega dos San Bernardo bebes, son hermosos._

_Abro los brazos emocionada y le planto un beso –Son adorables, ¿te los imaginas correteando por la casa?-_

_-¿Así como tú?- Me responde con una sonrisa de medio lado…_

* * *

_-¡Traje macaroons sé que te fascinan!- Grita al llegar a la casa_

_-¡Genial! Voy a hacer capuccino- Bajo del baño con la toalla a toda velocidad, él me atrapa en el aire y me dice al oído_

_-Tengo otros planes por el momento, seguiremos con el capuccino después- Acto seguido estamos en el cuarto… amándonos, o por lo menos eso creía yo._

* * *

_Siento un olor fétido en el sótano desde hace varios días, Sony ha desaparecido misteriosamente y no sé qué está pasando pero dos de mis vecinas están perdidas, claro que pensando en la actitud de Hitch no debería extrañarme…. Es de útero goloso y moral distraída por lo visto._

* * *

_Todo se vuelve borroso, hay partes de cuerpos por todo el Garaje, todos con cortes perfectos ¿Qué pasa… es esa Ilse?_

* * *

-¡Hanji! ¡Deja de irte a lugares recónditos!, ¿en que estabas pensando?- Annie me mira enojada, por lo visto la he dejado hablando por mucho tiempo…

-Ahh estaba pensando en Hitch… no sé si sentirme culpable la verdad- Suspiro lentamente mientras tomo un sorbo de café

-De todas las victimas que él mató, por la que menos deberías sentirte culpable es por Hitch- Dice a modo de desagrado, se odiaban con pasión…

-Ahora vas a decir que le hizo un favor a la humanidad, ¿No?- levanto una ceja y la miro con desaprobación

-No… no soy tan desalmada, le hizo un favor al planeta- Responde Annie con la mirada divertida, si no fuera mi amiga pensaría que ella pudo ser un psicópata igualita a Keiji.

-A veces pienso que te tomas la realidad como un chiste, no puedo discutir contigo- Me levanto un poco molesta pero Annie me pega una patada en el tobillo que me vuelve a sentar –Oww, deberías ser más delicada-

-Tonta, no es eso. Simplemente ya pasó… no puedes hacer nada, no fue tu culpa, fuiste una víctima más que no pudo llevar a cabo. Por eso deberías sentirte feliz, sobreviviste y deberías dejarte vivir- Annie permanece calmada mientras que recapacito.

-No es que no me permita vivir, he aprendido a amarme por sobre todas las cosas Annie, no voy a aprobar que alguien me quite eso, Levi no va a quitarme mi libertad y felicidad- La angustia se apodera de mi mientras que los recuerdos fluyen.

Con una mirada triste mi amiga me responde -Deberías decirle a Levi, así por lo menos entendería… que estar contigo es una batalla perdida desde el principio o la gloria absoluta, pero tenle más fe, no es justo que te guardes algo tan importante-

– Mi padre me va a casar si o si, ¿Por qué tendría que decirle la verdad a Levi si él se ha prestado para este juego?- Digo fastidiada

Annie me pega un coscorrón en la cabeza y me contesta -¡Porque estás enamorada de él!- La miro anonadada- Aún si intentas negarlo con todas tus fuerzas, tú lo sabes y él sabe que no eres indiferente. Deberías ser sincera contigo misma… si quieres parar, éste es el momento justo- Dice mientras se para, ambas hemos terminado nuestro café y yo debo tomar una decisión

Mientras nos dirigimos al auto sigue con el tema anterior –Hitch era una maldita, no culpes a Keiji por su locura…. En serio le hizo un favor al planeta- lo dice con seriedad mi amiga, a veces me pregunto si fue el bulling que sufrió por mi vecina cuando estábamos en la preparatoria lo que le hace decir esas atrocidades.

-Annie matar a una persona por su mala actitud no es algo civilizado- Ya me está dando migraña tratar de comprenderla.

-Tsk-

* * *

Levi's POV

Hoy por la tarde decidimos ver películas con Hanji, quien sabe qué tipo de películas le gusten pero como sé que es una mujer de acción compré Million Dollar Baby*, Existenz* y Blade Runner*. Que puedo decir, soy amante de las distopías por lo general, pero ver a Hillary Swank interpretando a Maggie* me hace creer que todavía existe el buen cine.

Me abre la puerta con su bata de laboratorio y los ojos llorosos –pasa- me dice parca y sin ánimo

No puedo evitar preocuparme -¿Qué tienes?- Recorro su cuerpo con la mirada, todo parece estar en orden, no obstante le doy un beso y la abrazo mientras que ella esconde su cabeza en mi hombro y siento sus lágrimas en mi cuello.

Con un sollozo ahogado me dice -L-Levi, ¿tú quieres estar conmigo?... digo, sin el asunto del matrimonio arreglado, ¿te parece correcto continuar?-

La miro atónito, no puedo creer que aún lo dude -Nunca en mi vida había estado más seguro de tomar una decisión de éste tipo, eres la mujer con la que quiero envejecer- Le digo con molestia, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

-Levi, te voy a decir la verdad, escúchame bien. Yo no soy una mujer de oportunidades, es más, dudo que podamos estar bien después de lo que te voy a contar, de tu respuesta posterior nos vamos a casar o todo se va a ir a la mierda, pero espero entiendas mi posición- Me mira decididamente, algo me dice que no me va a gustar lo que tiene por decirme...

* * *

Aclaraciones

Bueno éste capítulo revela parte de la verdad, pero todavía faltan muchas cosas. Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hacen sentir que estoy haciendo mi trabajo bien, felices pascuas

Películas para ver en semana santa

Million Dollar Baby me hace llorar, es bellísima, Hillary Swank y Clint Eastwood tienen una actuación fenomenal, no voy a dar spoilers a quienes no la han visto

Existenz es una película que trata sobre las realidades virtuales y su correspondencia con las interfaces reales, habla del trabajo del juego de rol y su evolución desdibujando la realidad, advierto que las escenas son un poco gore, pero el contenido intelectual de la película es muy bueno.

Blade Runner es un clásico, que introduce el cyberpunk dentro de un universo distópico, es muy interesante en la medida en la que cuestiona hasta qué punto la inteligencia artificial puede llegar a considerarse como vida.


End file.
